


Perfect World

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Gen, Major Illness, Romance, Self-Insert, Teenage Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Perfect World, ce n'est surtout pas un monde parfait. Perfect World, c'est premièrement deux groupes d'amis de longue date qui se rencontrent à l'école secondaire. Ce sont des histoires d'amour imparfaites, des amitiés de longue durée. Perfect World, c'est le passage de l'adolescence au monde adulte. Ce sont des sourires autant que des larmes. Sans aucun doute, une histoire où les personnages grandiront d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à la toute fin. Une fin qui n'arrivera pas du tout sans embûches...(Voir notes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé cette histoire en 2009, il y a DIX ANS. À l'abandon depuis des années parce qu'elle ne correspond plus du tout à ce que j'aime écrire, j'ai décidé de la faire "revivre" sur AO3. Par nostalgie. Pas de fin, tho. Elle reste comme elle est, j'suis semi-désolée. x) PS: Vous avez le droit de rire de mes péripéties, j'avais 14 ans please.

Son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, Anne-Sophie s'était présenté à la nouvelle école vers 15h pour aller y chercher son horaire et visiter l'endroit un peu. Elle était d'avance allée trouver le lieu de ses premiers cours du lendemain, Français et Monde Contemporain, pour ne pas être en retard et perdue. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son local de français, elle surprit deux garçons en train de discuter et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à les écouter.

― Pierre, il faut qu'on échange nos numéros de casiers, s'il te plait, vieux!  
― Je suis bien près de la fontaine, y'a tous les filles qui passent près de là! répondit le brun. Et ne m'appelle surtout pas vieux, c'est trop laid!  
― Parce que tu aimes mieux Pierrôt? le coupa son ami, enfin, celui avec qui il discutait.  
― Non! Peu importe, je garde mon endroit. Si j'y suis depuis 5 ans, c'est que je dois y rester, répondit le prénommé Pierre.  
― Mais t'as pas envie de changer? Fais ça pour moi et Jade, s'il te plait.  
― Que tu es accro! Laisse-lui un peu d'air!  
― Oh, laisse tomber. Je me sens pas assez bien pour argumenter une minute de plus avec toi...

Anne-Sophie soupira puis fit demi-tour.

Le soir même, ses trois amies la retrouvèrent chez elle pour discuter du lendemain. Elles avaient quelques cours en commun, mais pas la première période. Sauf pour Anne-Sophie et Kariane. Les autres devraient donc s'adapter seules au nouvel environnement.

Les filles étant parties, Anne-Sophie resta seule dans sa chambre à regarder son horaire et à préparer ses trucs, ses cartables, etc. Peu après, elle décida d'aller dormir. Cette nuit-là, elle fit de très beaux rêves et fût très heureuse lorsque son cadran sonna, bien qu'elle fût sûre et certaine que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps et que dès le lendemain, la sonnerie de son cadran serait un cauchemar. Elle se leva joyeusement, contente de pouvoir enfin choisir ses vêtements et non de mettre un uniforme. Après s'être préparé, avoir lissé ses longs cheveux bruns, et avoir mangé, elle se rendit à l'arrêt de l'autobus. Celui-ci arriva 2 minutes plus tard. La jeune femme se sentait un peu mal alaise, dans tous ces inconnus et le sentiment de stress de se perdre dans la nouvelle école s'agrandit, même si elle avait fait le tour des lieux le jour d'avant. Malgré tout, elle retrouva son casier sans trop de misère et se dépêcha à prendre ses affaires pour son cours de français. La veille, les filles et elle avaient décidé de se rejoindre près du secrétariat avant la première cloche du début des cours. Elle alla donc rejoindre ses amies.

― Anne-Sophie, tu es enfin là! s'écria Caroline.  
― Un peu moins fort, répondit Anne-Sophie. Et oui, je suis là. T'as l'air un peu stressée, toi!  
― Et pas qu'un peu, déclara Kathlene.  
― Je m'excuse mais je ne suis pas stressée, juste excitée.

Kariane arriva près d'elles, à cet instant, mais ne pu dire un seul mot que la cloche sonna au moment où elles s'en attendaient le moins. La nervosité reprit le dessus et elles se quittèrent, sauf Kariane et Anne-Sophie, qui se rendaient ensemble au cours de Français. Kathlene, elle, eut bien du mal à trouver son local d'Anglais. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être allée visiter un peu l'école, le jour d'avant. Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule et elle se retourna. Un garçon, un peu plus grand qu'elle, la regardait de ses yeux bleus avec un grand sourire. Ce jeune homme lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Il avait du se tromper de personne.

― Oui? demanda-t-elle.  
― As-tu besoin d'aide? lui demanda alors le garçon.  
― Par malchance, effectivement, répondit Kathlene.  
― Quel est ton local?  
― Le 252, pour le cours d'Anglais avec M. Bureau.

Cela le fit sourire davantage.

― Tu as de la chance, j'ai ce cours aussi! déclara-t-il. Suis-moi.  
― Euh.. D'accord.

Kathlene le suivit sans trop poser de questions. Elle était un peu mal alaise de se faire aborder comme ça, mais plutôt contente de ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours. Et puis, le garçon était si craquant. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et elle prit place au fond de la classe. Le jeune homme s'assit au bureau juste à droite d'elle.

― En passant, je suis Sébastien. Et toi?  
― Kathlene, dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline, elle, n'eut pas du tout de mal à trouver le local de math. Elle entra et s'assit au fond de la classe, comme elle le faisait toujours, malgré sa difficulté en mathématiques. Une dizaine d'autres élèves arrivèrent et la cloche sonna. Le prof commença son discours ennuyant de la rentrée.

― Salut, toi.

Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir un charmant garçon, assit à sa gauche. Il avait un teint plutôt bronzé et ses cheveux bruns étaient tout ébouriffés. Elle sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à elle-même, il était vraiment beau. Les garçons, c'était un peu la raison de son excitation du premier jour dans cette école. Il fallait dire que ceux-ci prenaient une grande place dans sa vie.

― Salut, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.  
― Tu es nouvelle?  
― Eh ouais.  
― C'est cool, lui répondit avec un clin d'œil. Je suis Pierre, toi?  
― Caro- le professeur les interrompit.  
― Les deux tourtereaux, dans le fond, vous commencez mal l'année!

La jeune femme sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'avant. Pierre fit de même.

― Bon, continua M. Tremblay. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Comme je disais, c'est votre dernière année au secondaire et...  
― Caro? lui chuchota son voisin. Caroline, Carolane.. ?!  
― C'est Caroline, répondit-elle d'une voix inaudible pour le professeur.  
― Enchanté alors.

Pierre lui sourit puis il reporta son attention au cours.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne-Sophie entra dans le local avec Kariane, qui la suivait de près. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à des bureaux collés sur le mur du côté, tout près de l'avant et de la porte. Anne-Sophie n'aimait pas être à l'arrière, elle n'aimait pas être tout à l'avant, non plus. Donc, elle choisissait souvent les bureaux du côté, où elle pouvait librement s'accoter le dos au mur et avoir une vue sur la classe et le prof. C'était agréable. Kariane, elle, suivait son amie sans trop rien dire. Ça ne lui importait peu, la place où elle était assise, puisqu'elle trouvait que l'école était une perte de temps, que de la merde, et cela n'allait jamais changer.

― Nous sommes rendue, enfin, commença Anne-Sophie.

Kariane ne répondit pas et témoigna son mécontentement en murmurant quelque chose que son amie ne put entendre.

― Ça va être une belle année, t'inquiètes pas, Kari.  
― Je veux bien te croire...  
― On est ben serré, cette année! Il me semble que la classe n'était pas tant remplie de bureaux que ça, l'an passé! dit un jeune homme qui s'assit pas très loin des deux filles.

Il essayait de s'asseoir confortablement sans succès. Il était vrai qu'il y avait peu d'espace entre les bureaux.

― Ça, c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de nouvelles, cette année, en plus du nombre de nouveaux élèves habituel, ajouta le prof, M. Pronovost. Nouvelles je dis puisque l'école privée de filles non loin d'ici a accueilli un nouveau directeur, l'an passé. Il faut conclure qu'une grande partie des élèves ne l'ont pas tant apprécié pour préférer s'inscrire à notre école à la place de la leur...

Anne-Sophie jeta un regard à Kariane qui lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver le professeur. Kariane, elle, l'avait une fois rencontré lorsqu'elle était venue visiter l'école de ses trois amies, l'année d'avant. Effectivement, personne ne l'aimait vraiment... Même pas elle. La classe comptait maintenant 38 bureaux, ce qui était beaucoup par rapport à un nombre normal d'élèves de 30 par classe.

― Je suis bien heureux avec ça moi, répliqua le même garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, que remarquait Anne-Sophie alors qu'il était de dos à elles.  
― David, tu ne m'étonnes pas du tout, ricana le prof. Bon.. Fini les blagues, commençons l'année, maintenant. Et sérieusement!

Certains élèves soupirèrent.

― Bien sûr, bien sûr! continua-t-il. C'est votre dernière année, la plus importante de toutes! Vous aurez votre examen du ministère en mai, faudra bien vous préparer à travailler pour obtenir votre diplôme...  
― Pssst.

Kariane, son amie ainsi que d'autres personnes proches d'eux tournèrent la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Le jeune homme assit derrière celui qui avait parlé au professeur plus tôt essayait d'obtenir l'attention de celui-ci sans déranger la classe, sans succès pour le dernier point. Il obtenu l'attention des deux filles lorsque le concerné aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers l'arrière.

― Quoi? demanda-t-il  
― On fait quoi ce soir, finalement?  
― Pierre veut qu'on se retrouve chez toi.  
― C'n'était pas chez Seb?  
― Non. Sa sœur fait un party de filles avec ses amies, elle monopolise le sous-sol.  
― Chouette.  
― On pourrait jouer pour elles, non?  
― Tu es fou, on n'est pas assez prêt pour ça.  
― Roh...

Anne-Sophie ne pouvait écouter le prof sans écouter un peu de leur conversation. Cela faisait deux fois que ça lui arrivait en deux jours, écouter une conversation de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, par curiosité. C'était ça, être dans une nouvelle école. De nouveaux visages, de nouveaux potins croustillants. Façon de dire qu'elle ne connaissait personne ici, sauf ses trois amies. Elle ne connaissait rien de ces gens, rien de leur vie. Elle tourna encore la tête vers Kariane, qui semblait préoccupée.

― Ça va? lui lança-t-elle.

Kariane sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers Anne-Sophie.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répondit-elle brusquement.  
― Je me demandais seulement si ça allait. T'as pas l'air bien.  
― Ça va.

Anne-Sophie hocha de la tête et reporta son attention vers le prof. Il était juste de dire que Kariane ne se sentait tout à coup pas très bien. Le fait d'avoir simplement croisé son regard... Simplement ça...


	3. Chapter 3

En cette première journée, le professeur leur demanda de faire un petit travail en équipe, dans leur cahier. Quand les pages à faire furent écrites au tableau, ainsi que la note À terminer en devoir, Anne-Sophie se tourna vers Kariane. Mais au même moment, elle croisa le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui arborait maintenant un grand sourire, tout en la regardant. Elle fut un peu surprise.

― Euh..., commença Anne-Sophie.  
― Tu veux te mettre avec nous? demanda-t-il, en désignant du doigt son ami aux cheveux brun, à l'arrière de lui.

Elle se tourna vers Kariane qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

― Elle aussi, elle peut, termina son ami. Nous sommes en secondaire 5, pas en 3e année.

Mais la jeune brune ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fit un signe à son amie derrière elle, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait. Kariane secoua la tête en soupirant puis porta son bureau à côté de celui du brun. Anne-Sophie esquissa un sourire, puis elle fit de même.

― Je m'appelle Chuck, continua-t-il. Et lui, c'est David.

Le prénommé David, alias le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille pour la jeune Anne-Sophie, répondit par un charmant sourire.

― Anne-Sophie, se présenta-t-elle. Et...  
― Kariane, termina la blonde en soupirant.

Anne-Sophie se retourna encore vers celle-ci, en essayant d'être subtile avec les deux gars qui les observaient, et l'interrogea du regard. Ceci créa un petit malaise. Kariane secoua encore la tête et se retourna vers Chuck. Elle lui sourit faiblement, luttant pour ne pas jeter un regard à David. La brune décida de s'occuper d'elle un peu plus tard puis son attention fut reportée sur David, qui ne s'occupait pas trop de Kariane, non plus. Elle ne s'attendait pas que des gens, des garçons en plus, leur parle dès la première journée.

― Alors, tu viens d'où? demanda David, qu'à Anne-Sophie.  
― Eh bien, comme le prof l'a dit, répondit-elle. Je viens de l'école privée pas très loin d'ici. Kariane, elle, vient d'une autre école publique.  
― C'est normal qu'on ne vous ait jamais vu dans le quartier? demanda Chuck.  
― On passait toujours dans le coin, pourtant, poursuivit Anne-Sophie.

David et Chuck continuèrent avec leurs questions, ce qui amusait beaucoup Anne-Sophie, qui leur en posait à certains moments, aussi. Kariane restait silencieuse et ne prenait aucunement part à la conversation. Elle avait préféré se plonger dans son travail, ce qui était plutôt anormal pour elle. Mais c'était bien comme ça, se disait-elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec eux, surtout pas à David.

― Ta couleur préférée, tant qu'à faire?

À ce moment, la blonde soupira puis leva la tête. Anne-Sophie voulu répondre mais Kariane prit la parole, décidément agacée.

― T'es ben direct avec tes questions, dit Kariane à David.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait dans la conversation. Sa réplique fut suivit d'un lourd silence.

― Ben voyons Kari, c'était juste une question! répondit Anne-Sophie, irritée.  
― On dirait un interrogatoire de police, son affaire! continua-t-elle en haussant le ton.  
― As-tu un problème ou quoi? Calme-toi! On vient de se connaître, c'est joyeux de faire ça!

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent un moment. Anne-Sophie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec son amie. Il était très normal pour elles, dans leur relation, qu'elles soient toujours un peu sur la limite de se chicaner. C'était la routine habituelle. Mais elles étaient devant des gens et la brune détestait l'attitude de Kariane, en ce moment.

― Peu importe, fini la jeune fille.  
― C'est ça, alors. Dérange-nous pas si, pour toi, c'est si agaçant.

À son habitude, Anne-Sophie essayait toujours de faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle pouvait agir différemment, sans vouloir la blesser. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient observé la scène en silence, sans parler. Pour le reste du cours, les trois se mirent à travailler tout en discutant. Chuck s'était déplacé pour être face aux bureaux de son ami ainsi qu'Anne-Sophie. Ils ne s'occupèrent plus de Kariane, qui travailla seule, ne parlant plus.

* * *

― Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe? souffla Anne-Sophie à Kariane lorsqu'elles sortirent du cours.  
― Plus tard, répondit-elle enfin. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.  
― Mais change d'attitude, merde!

Elles se mélangèrent à la foule d'adolescents qui se dirigeaient vers le grand dégagement, là où la plupart des jeunes passaient leurs 20 minutes de pause. Elles croisèrent Kathlene, qui était en compagnie d'un garçon. Eux aussi se dirigeaient là-bas. Kariane préféra les quitter à cet instant. Elle les dépassa puis se fondit dans la foule.

― Hey, hey! s'exclama Anne-Sophie.

Kath et le garçon se retournèrent vers elle puis sourient.

― Salut, So'! répondit Kathlene, en souriant. Je te présente Sébastien, et Sébastien, voici mon amie Anne-Sophie.

Sébastien avança son bras et sa main dans l'intention de la serrer à celle d'Anne-Sophie. Celle-ci, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, prit quelques secondes avant d'allumer qu'elle devait faire la même chose. Il était rare de voir ce geste entre deux adolescents.

― Cool! Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Anne-Sophie.  
― Eh bien.. Moi aussi! Ricana-t-elle. Vous étiez ensemble pendant le cours?  
― Oui! s'exclama Kathlene. C'était vraiment bien moins ennuyant comme ça.  
― Alors faut dire que la journée commence bien! conclua Anne-Sophie.  
― Et vous, c'était comment? demanda son amie.

Elle n'eut peu le temps de répondre puisque David arriva, avec Chuck, suivit d'un 'Hey!' 'Sébast'!' et ils firent un échange de main spécial avec celui-ci. Ils s'esclaffèrent ensuite de rire. Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard.

― Resalut, toi, dit David à l'attention d'Anne-Sophie.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire.

― Alors Kath, voici David et Chuck, les présenta-t-elle.

Ils se contentèrent de répondre un simple 'Salut' entendu puis de lui sourire. Les quatre jeunes reprirent alors leur marche et se dirigèrent ensemble là où les quatre fille s'étaient données rendez-vous après le premier cours. Rendu à destination, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Kathlene et elle se tourna pour trouver une Caroline toute souriante, derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

― Hey! répliqua Kathlene.  
― Allo! répondit Caroline toute excitée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kathlene ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude de son amie. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien exciter la jeune fille comme ça, le jour de la rentrée.

― Ce sont ces beaux gars qui t'excitent autant, Caro? la questionna-t-elle tout en pointant Chuck, David et Seb derrière elle qui ne s'occupaient plus du tout des filles.

Caroline jeta alors un coup d'œil aux garçons. Elle ne les avait pas du tout remarqué.

― Euh... C'est qui eux?

Kathlene s'esclaffa puis présenta les gars à Caroline.

― Wow. Alors vous aussi vous avez rencontré des gars à ce que je vois!  
― Nous aussi..?  
― Eh bien..

Elle leur raconta brièvement sa rencontre avec Pierre. Il n'était pas question de donner plus de détails alors qu'il y avait des inconnus parmi eux.

― Pierre Bouvier? demanda alors Chuck.

Caroline haussa des épaules tout en hochant la tête négativement. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille.

― Il était en math, ce matin. Et puis ça m'étonnerait pas de lui, ajouta David.  
― Pourquoi ça? le questionna-t-elle.

Celui-ci échangea un regard inquiet avec Chuck.

― Ah... Peu importe. Bonne chance avec lui.

Puis ils partirent, en compagnie de Seb. Les filles se regardèrent bizarrement. Quelle étrange situation! Déjà, elles étaient un peu mal alaise d'être en compagnie de ces trois jeunes hommes alors qu'elles avaient des choses à se raconter. 'Une chance qu'ils étaient enfin parti', se disait Caroline.

― Mais peu importe justement... Je suis en amour avec lui. C'est un dieu, vous devriez le voir. Il est tellement beau. C'est un amour.  
― Wow wow wow, la stoppa Anne-Sophie. Calme-toi un peu, tu viens de le rencontrer quand même.  
― Tu ne comprends pas là, Anneso! s'indigna Caroline. C'est l'homme de ma vie!  
― Arrête donc, Caro, ajouta Kathlene, découragée. Viens, on va aller marcher.  
― Je suis sérieuse.

Kathlene et Anne-Sophie esquissèrent un sourire. Caroline avait le don de souvent exagérer les faits. Cette fois-ci, ça en était plutôt drôle.

― Les filles! Un gars me parle le jour même de la rentrée, poursuivit-elle. J'ai le droit d'être toute heureuse, non?  
― Bien sûr! rétorqua Kathlene. Un gars vraiment mignon m'a aussi parlé ce matin, mais je n'ai pas envie de le marier pour autant..  
― En tout cas, pour changer de sujet, je ne sais pas ce que Kariane a, mais elle est vraiment énervante aujourd'hui! commença Anne-Sophie.

Elles reprirent leur marche, tout en parlant.

― Comment ça? rétorqua Caroline.  
― Elle s'est énervée contre David pour une connerie, tout à l'heure, alors qu'on venait que de le rencontrer. Ça m'a vraiment agacé.

Kathlene soupira avec un sourire en coin.

― Vous faites toujours tout pour vous énerver.  
― Mais c'est elle qui n'est pas de bonne humeur! Je croyais qu'elle aurait décroché un peu de son habituel.. Tu sais hmm oh l'école c'est de la merde blablabla, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Kathlene, elle, souriait de plus en plus.

― Parfois, je me demande pourquoi nous sommes amies..  
― Oh mais tu l'apprécies quand même, tu vois! Faut que tu finisses par accepter ses défauts.  
― Mais elle bougonne toujours! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec quelqu'un comme ça, moi?  
― Tu l'ignores, conclua Kathe.  
― Bien sur. C'est si simple.  
― Occupe-toi en pas, Anneso, répliqua Caroline. Ça va passer.

* * *

La cloche sonna trop rapidement au gout d'Anne-Sophie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne quittait pas les filles, car elle étaient toutes les quatre en Monde Contemporain, dans la même classe. Kariane les retrouva dans le cours et n'adressa même pas un regard à Anne-Sophie lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Caro. Ça la fâchait qu'elle agisse comme ça. Ça gâchait un peu sa journée, aussi. Mais lorsqu'Anne-Sophie vit les garçons qu'elle avait plus tôt rencontré rentrer dans la classe, son humeur remonta aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils virent les filles, un sourire apparu sur leur visage et se dirigèrent vers les filles, accompagné de deux autres gars. L'un avait les cheveux bruns super bien coiffés et l'autre était chauve. Celui-ci portait également des piercings, ce qui lui donnait un air de rockeur. À cet instant, Caroline fondit totalement sur sa chaise. Ce devait être son Pierre, alors? David, lui, arborait un air super joyeux.

― Sweet! On se retrouve! s'exclama David.  
― Hey, Caroline, dit le nouveau brun en la saluant.

Elle se contenta de le saluer timidement. Mais.. Caroline, timide? Jamais voyons! Elle avait rougit lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Cela devait effectivement être Pierre! Les gars s'assirent donc dans les places libres les plus proches des filles. Le cours commença et ce fut plutôt ennuyant. La femme leur expliquait en détail les règlements de l'école, le plan de cours, le code de sécurité, etc. Anne-Sophie se retenait pour ne pas laisser le sommeil la gagner. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de son tôt réveil. Caroline, qui était assise près d'elle, lui passa une bout de papier, subtilement. 'C'est l'autre brun. C'est lui Pierre. Avoue qu'il est super beau.' Anne-Sophie soupira tout en lui repassant la feuille. Elle croyait ne pas avoir besoin de lui répondre pour lui faire comprendre que ça en était décourageant.

L'ambiance de la classe sembla changer aussitôt que la prof leur annonça le travail à faire en ce premier cours. Les élèves, qui étaient si endormi, étaient soudainement bien réveillé. Et comme ils pouvaient se placer en équipe, ils décidèrent d'aménager 10 bureaux pour faire en sorte qu'ils soient tous rassemblé en gang. C'était joyeux, la jeune fille ne pouvait dire le contraire. Personne n'était seul en cette première journée. C'était très relaxe, il fallait seulement dresser une liste de personnes ayant marqué l'histoire du monde entier et en donner la raison.

Le garçon chauve s'appelait en fait Jean-François, mais préférait être surnommé Jeff. Anne-Sophie se demandait s'il était chauve par choix ou s'il avait eu un Cancer ou un truc du genre.. Mais elle allait surtout garder ça pour elle-même. La fille assise à côté de lui, qui les avait tout de suite rejoints, se nommait Marie-Maxime. Elle avait un look de rockeuse, avec ses cheveux longs noirs et son t-shirt Nirvana, ce qui s'agençait parfaitement avec son ami. Ensuite, comme Caroline l'avait dit, il y avait Pierre. Anne-Sophie comprenait pourquoi Caroline avait tout de suite flashé sur lui car de la façon qu'il se faisait regarder, on avait l'impression qu'il était le gars que toutes les filles aimait... Et qu'il le savait. Il avait toujours cet air charmeur quand il adressait la parole aux filles. Anne-Sophie devait avouer qu'il était beau, effectivement, qu'il avait un beau sourire. Sauf que la jeune fille ne prenait pas du tout part à son petit jeu, contrairement à Caroline.

David et lui semblaient être de bons amis. Ils s'échangeaient souvent la balle de leur blagues sans fin. Ils étaient deux vrais gamins ensemble. Par contre, les trois autres prenaient rarement part à leurs conneries.

― Y'a des belles filles ici, en tout cas, commença Pierre.  
― Je peux juste t'approuver, Pierrôt, rétorqua David.

Pierre soupira en riant. Il était peut-être habitué de se faire appeler comme ça. Ça rappellait à Anne-Sophie la conversation qu'elle avait surprise des deux jeunes hommes, la journée d'avant.

― Sauf que je ne suis pas célibataire, hein! ajouta-t-il en souriant aux demoiselles ici présentes.  
― C'est toi qui veux toutes les filles à tes pieds, Dadou, soupira Sébastien.  
― Euh.. Dadou?  
― Ben oui.. Dadou.  
― Y'a juste Pierre qui peut m'appeler de même, dit-il tout en s'approchant de celui-ci pour lui donner un bec sur la joue.

Pierre le repoussa tout de même juste à temps. Comme un vrai enfant, David se mit dos à lui pour le bouder, tout en croisant les bras.

― Bon, ça y est, le show commence, annonça Jeff. David aime beaucoup attirer l'attention.  
― Hey! Tu es juste jaloux que ça fonctionne!  
― En plus, il l'avoue.  
― Il est toujours comme ça? leur demanda Anne-Sophie, tout en regardant ce cher David finir son numéro.  
― Toujours, répondit Seb.  
― Sans exception, dévoila Chuck.

Plus le cours avançait, c'était vraiment cool, mais plus la gang se séparait, aussi. Jeff parlait avec son amie, Pierre était dans une certaine conversation avec Caroline, même Kariane sympathisait un peu avec Chuck. Kathlene et Seb étaient les seuls à travailler mais ils parlaient aussi. Et Anne-Sophie s'était miraculeusement mise à parler avec David.

Effectivement, celle-ci trouvait qu'elle était souvent la fille silencieuse dans les conversations, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était timide mais pas avec David. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les garçons lui parlent. En tout cas, ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant. Et il l'avait remarqué, elle en était sur. Par contre, elle ne désirait pas tout dévoiler d'elle lors d'une première rencontre, mais David avait su la rendre alaise tout de suite. Avec lui, elle n'avait décidément aucune limite. Lorsqu'elle était silencieuse, il parlait, mais pas trop pour la laisser répliquer aussi.

Ce n'était pas avec tout le monde qu'elle avait la conversation facile.

― Excuse-moi, l'arrête-t-il soudainement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du prof. Elle le suivis des yeux. Il demanda quelque chose à celui-ci puis il sortit du local. Une envie soudaine, peut-être? Seb et Kathlene interrogèrent Anne-Sophie du regard, mais elle haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers eux.

Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes au cours et cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que David était partit mais n'était jamais revenu. Anne-Sophie ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher d'être curieuse et de vouloir savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. Jeff, par contre, avait l'air inquiet pour lui mais la jeune femme n'en voyait pas trop le rapport.

― Il feel pas trop ces temps-ci, là, lance-t-il.

Pierre se retourna vers eux.

― Vous parlez de David? demande-t-il.

Jeff hocha la tête puis Pierre sembla songeur.

― Ouin, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a, répliqua Pierre. Ça fait trois semaines que ça va pas full... Qu'il est malade, je veux dire.  
― Pis à l'hôpital, ils ont rien dit? demanda Kathlene.

Seb eut un petit rire.

― Je pense qu'il n'y ai pas allé encore, ajouta celui-ci.  
― Y'a peur d'eux ou quoi? repris Anne-Sophie  
― C'est David, qu'est-ce que tu veux! répondit Chuck, qui s'était aussi joint à eux.


	5. Chapter 5

À cet instant, la cloche sonna et tout le monde se leva rapidement puis se dirigea vers la sortie. N'ayant pas remit les bureaux à leur place, la petite bande s'attira les foudres du professeur mais ils ne s'en occupèrent pas. Ils ne firent qu'en rire, leur estomac étant leur priorité numéro un. Anne-Sophie trouva David près des casiers, qui parlait avec un gars. Elle partit pour se retourner mais celui cria son nom. Il laissa la personne avec qui il était en train de parler et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu étais où? s'empresse-t-elle de demander.  
\- Je feelais pas trop, disons...  
\- Est-ce que ça va?  
\- Ouais, beaucoup mieux, répondit David.

~Flashback~

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Chuck à sa voisine, qui était silencieuse.

Elle le regardait, un peu choquée.

\- Oui pourquoi? répondit Kariane, d'un air plutôt bête.  
\- Oh... c'est rien.

Chuck ne pouvait s'arrêter de la regarder, avec un sentiment un peu bizarre qui se tapissait au fond de lui. Ses cheveux châtains, ou plutôt blonds, ses yeux, la forme de son visage, son nez droit... cela remontait tous à sa mémoire...

\- Meh, arrête de me fixer, coudons!

Cela le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai? demanda enfin Kariane.  
\- Rien, je t'ai dit.  
\- C'est que tu me regardes bizarrement alors je me dis qu'il y a surement quelque chose qui cloche avec moi, non?  
\- Je suis désolé, répondit le jeune homme, visiblement mal alaise.  
\- Quoi?!

Kariane soupira. Elle était extrêmement irritée. Ce n'était pas une bonne journée et, en plus, il fallait que la seule personne à laquelle elle avait choisie de parler agisse d'une manière désagréable avec elle.

\- Écoute, dis-le moi si tu veux travailler seul, répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Je vais partir dans un coin de la classe et vous laisser tranquille.  
\- Non, reste.  
\- OK, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, sibole!  
\- C'est... C'est que... C'est une fille que je... Ouais...  
\- Plus clair, s'il te plaît?  
\- Tu... Tu ressembles à une fille que j'ai connue.

Kariane fut royalement soulagée, mais un peu déconcertée par la gêne et l'embarras du jeune homme à côté d'elle.

\- Seulement ça?!  
\- Eh bien... Je détestais cette fille.  
\- Ah hum... Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Les gens vont peut-être me prendre pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle venait à cette école-ci?

Le cœur de Chuck battait rapidement. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué?

\- J'n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.  
\- Ah, c'est bon...  
\- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté bizarrement.

Kariane avait un peu peur de s'attirer des problèmes en ressemblant à cette fille. Elle était convaincue qu'il n'y avait surement pas que son compagnon qui la détestait... Et Chuck s'en voulait de lui avoir dit une telle chose sur le coup.

~Fin flashback~

\- T'es sûr?  
\- Oui!  
\- Certain?  
\- Hey! Pouffa David. C'est quoi toutes ces questions?

Anne-Sophie esquissa un sourire.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. T'es partit pendant un bon bout de temps. Et puis...  
\- Et puis?  
\- Les gars s'inquiètent pour toi.  
\- Ah ouais?

Elle partit pour répondre mais une fille arriva en vitesse et la repoussa pour s'accrocher au cou de David. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Ensuite, elle regarda Anne-Sophie d'un air croche, puis sourit à son amoureux.

\- Tu ne me trompes pas, là, David?

Celui-ci s'esclaffa de rire et s'en alla avec la jeune fille, sans accorder un seul regard de plus à Anne-Sophie. Celle-ci, plutôt déçue, retourna à son casier. Kariane, qui avait vu son amie de loin, en profite pour aller la voir.

\- Anne-So, je peux te parler? lui demande-telle.

Son amie soupira et lui jeta un de ces regards...

\- Arrête ça, ton air bête, Anne-Sophie.  
\- Je n'suis pas bête! C'est toi qui l'es!

Frustrée, Anne-Sophie ouvrit son casier et commença à fourrer ses affaires dedans.

\- Laisse tomber, réplique Kariane.  
\- Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Go. Vas-y. Lâche-toi.  
\- J'n'ai pas envie de parler avec ton air bête.  
\- Criss, c'est bon.

Anne-Sophie ferma son casier et partit, laissant son amie seule. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser fâcher facilement, mais là, s'en était trop. Kariane l'énervait plus que tout, aujourd'hui.

* * *

À la cafétéria, elle retrouva Jeff, Sébastien, Chuck et Pierre assit à une table avec Kathlene et Caroline. David n'était pas là et honnêtement, ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Elle préférait ne pas le revoir avec cette fille. Kariane arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Moi, je ne me sens pas trop bien, en fait, répliqua Kariane.  
\- Ah, j'espère que t'as pas attrapé pas le microbe de David, répondit Sébastien.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait, elle ne l'a même pas touché, ni même approché, lâcha Anne-Sophie.

Kariane lui lança un regard noir et se leva. Un peu fière de son coup, Anne-Sophie esquissa un petit sourire. Caroline lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Hey! répondis Anne-Sophie, en tenant son épaule avec son autre main.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire ça!  
\- Je... Je vais partir, murmura Kariane un peu pour elle-même.  
\- Ça va aller? Demande Chuck en lui jetant un regard inquiet.  
\- Bien sûr, vous prendrez des notes pour moi...


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine passa après cette journée chargée en émotions. Une belle amitié naissait entre Anne-Sophie, Caroline, Kathlene et les garçons, qui eux se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Kariane, elle, restait à l'écart. Elle adressait quelque fois la parole à Chuck, mais celui-ci était très distant avec elle. Il avait même l'air de faire tout pour l'éviter. Kariane était déçu de se comportement. Elle croyait qu'ils étaient en bons termes et elle était très confuse.

David lui avait-il parlé d'elle par le passé? La question hantait son esprit depuis le jour où elle avait vu Chuck discuter avec David et qu'elle avait comprit qu'il était son ami, depuis le jour où elle avait réalisé qu'elle était dans la même école que David Desrosiers. Elle se l'était aussi demandé face à chacun des trois autres gars. David leur avait-il dit des choses négatives à propos d'elle? Leur avait-il transmit sa haine? Pourtant, elle n'avait totalement rien fait de mal à ce moment-là. Rien, sauf être honnête avec lui... Ce qu'il n'avait pas été. C'était David qui avait tout foiré... L'enculé.

Et celui-ci se comportait vraiment comme si Kariane était une étrangère qu'il venait de rencontrer, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il réussissait même à ne pas avoir son attention sur elle, même pas une seconde. Il ne lui disait pas bonjour tous les matins en arrivant à l'école, comme il faisait avec Anne-Sophie. Il ne la regardait même pas. Et personne ne se posait de question. Or, ce n'était pas simple pour la jeune fille. Elle était en colère. Même si elle n'avait jamais cessé de détester David, elle ne réussissait pas à faire taire le passé et de le voir comme un étranger.

Ça la hantait. Elle était tout à coup très certaine que Chuck parlait d'elle-même lors de leur première conversation. Celui-ci la détestait pour une raison quelconque que David leur avait racontée. Tout était maintenant très clair dans son esprit. Et tout ça la tuait intérieurement. Elle pensait à David à chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque heure depuis la rentrée. Ça la frustrait. Elle se battait intérieurement pour ne plus y penser. Elle s'était chicanée avec Anne-Sophie à ce propos, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. En plus de l'école qui la déprimait plus que tout, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle était déjà épuisée.

David avait autrefois brisé son cœur. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier même si elle se l'avait un jour promis.  
Elle croisa Chuck dans le couloir menant aux toilettes des garçons. Ayant 15 minutes restantes avant le premier cours, elle décida de foncer et d'aller lui parler. Celui-ci, en la voyant, eu encore une fois cette moue hésitante.

\- Chuck, il faut qu'on parle, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps...  
\- T'as pas le temps? Il reste 15 minutes avant le cours, t'as aucune raison de te défiler, cette fois.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites, Chuck? Je croyais qu'on était en bons termes, nous deux... Contrairement aux autres, commença-t-elle.  
\- Les autres n'ont rien contre toi, Kariane...  
\- Eh bien, t'as pas vu David toi...

Chuck resta silencieux, un peu mal alaise.

\- Peu importe, ça ne réponds pas à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites?  
\- Je ne t'évite pas.  
\- Bien sûr, Chuck. Bien sûr.

Kariane jeta un regard au garçon devant elle. Elle remarqua sa nervosité.

\- Je ne vais pas te mordre, là. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu te défiles à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler. C'est à cause de cette fille?  
\- Ok, Kariane... Écoute-moi, tu veux? J'ai vraiment été con quand je t'ai parlé d'elle. Je me sens vraiment, mais vraiment mal.  
\- Chuck, non...  
\- C'n'est pas que je la détestais... C'est que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et je croyais que c'était la femme de ma vie. Nous étions ensemble depuis secondaire 2 et notre amour n'avait jamais faibli. J'ai... J'ai eu le cœur brisé avec cette relation mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté ce truc-là. Marlène te ressemblait vraiment. Vous avez la même forme du visage, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, la même démarche. Ça me fait trop quelque chose. Quand je te parle, j'ai l'impression de la voir pourtant ce n'est pas réel... C'est... Je... Elle est décédée du cancer ce printemps. Je déteste seulement la vie pour lui avoir choisit ce destin. Je suis vraiment con, je suis désolé.

Kariane eut le cœur brisé lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Chuck. Il semblait encore dévasté par la douleur, et ça se voyait. D'une part, elle était soulagée. D'une autre, elle était triste pour son ami.

\- T'es pas mort, à ce que je sache? Lâche Kariane en souriant.

Chuck lui répondit avec un sourire, aussi.

\- Non... En fait, ça m'a fait du bien de dévoiler tout ça... Je suis désolé, encore une fois.  
\- C'est bon, tu es pardonné. On est amis, right?  
\- Bien sûr! Sinon, ça te tente de venir chez moi ce soir?

Kariane pouffa de rire.

\- Wow eum... Chuck...  
\- Les gars et moi, on a une pratique pour le groupe, ce soir. On a décidé de vous inviter.  
\- T'es sérieux? J'aimerais ça!  
\- Parfait.  
\- Mais eum, Chuck... Est-ce que... Est-ce que David t'a parlé de moi par le passé?  
\- Non, pourquoi? Vous vous connaissiez? demande-t-il, curieux.

~Flashback~

Anne-Sophie était encore train de parler avec David lorsque Kariane la vit. C'était une raison pour disparaître. Décidément, elle était malchanceuse. Elle soupira puis fit demi-tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle vit Anne-Sophie.

\- Bon, toi, lâcha celle-ci.

Elle était franchement tannée de l'attitude de Kariane et voulait, une fois pour tout, arranger cela avec elle.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu bête, cette semaine, s'excusa Kariane.  
\- Vas-tu me dire ce que se passe, bon sang? demanda Anne-Sophie. C'est l'école qui te fait cet effet-là?  
\- Non... Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin... Oui, un tout petit peu. Mais en gros... Non.  
\- Explique-moi seulement si tu en as envie, dit gentiment Anne-Sophie, qui était visiblement calme, pour une fois.  
\- C'est David Desrosiers, le problème.  
\- J'avais un peu remarqué, soupira Anne-Sophie.  
\- Anne-So, c'est lui avec qui je suis sortie l'an passé.

Anne-Sophie semblait choquée de cette confidence.

\- Quoi?!  
\- C'est pas une blague.  
\- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt! J'ai trop envie de lui casser la gueule, là!  
\- C'est pas nécessaire.  
\- Est-ce que les filles le savent, elle?  
\- Non.  
\- Elles vont capoter!  
\- Arrête ça et ne leur dit pas! s'exclama Kariane.

~Fin flashback~

\- ... Oui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck fut prit par surprise.

\- Je ne savais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Et c'est parfait comme ça, dit Kariane.

Le jeune homme décida de ne rien ajouter sur le sujet pour ne pas rendre mal alaise Kariane. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit que la regarder, et une certaine nervosité s'empara de lui. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns, soulignés que par une fine ligne d'eyeliner, lui rappelaient parfaitement ceux de Marlène. Et ses cheveux blonds brillants et soyeux, qui lui allaient aux épaules, tout comme celle qu'il avait aimé... Il avait soudainement envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour pouvoir les sentir. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il parviendrait à glisser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, se rapprocherait, et s'il fermait les yeux, il se laisserait aller embrasser ses douces lèvres.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'y penser. Marlène ne reviendrait pas et Kariane n'était qu'une simple fille qui lui ressemblait. De plus, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées pour elle.

La cloche sonna et ce fut pour Chuck le signe de se retourner sans ajouter un mot de plus à la fille qui se tenait devant lui.

* * *

\- Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux bleus?

Sébastien s'étouffa de rire.

\- Quoi? demanda celui-ci, étonné de ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire.  
\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Personne ne te l'avait déjà dit auparavant?  
\- Mmmmmh, pas comme ça.  
\- Comment, pas comme ça?  
\- Je veux dire, que ça arrive que les gens me le disent, mais ce ne sont pas pour draguer, mettons.  
\- Je ne te drague pas! s'exclame Kathlene.  
\- Ah non?

Sébastien sourit.

\- C'est qu'un compliment, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Ah, merci alors.

Kathlene pouffa de rire, elle aussi. Elle se sentait un peu étrange de lui avoir dévoilé ses pensées, comme ça, mais était contente qu'il l'ait pris en riant. Un petit malaise se créa tout de même entre les deux jeunes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sébastien brisa le silence.

\- Ce soir, ça te tente de venir chez Chuck?  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- On a une pratique.  
\- Une... Pratique? s'étonna Kathlene.  
\- On a un groupe. On a décidé de vous inviter à celle-ci. Vous serez notre premier public, en quelque sorte.  
\- C'est vrai?

La cloche sonna et ils ramassèrent leurs trucs.

\- Ouais !

Kathlene était toute joyeuse.

\- Je viendrai alors!  
\- Super, répondit Sébastien, avec le sourire. Je te donnerai l'adresse tout à l'heure.  
\- Parfait!

Ils sortirent du cours puis se rendirent à leurs casiers respectifs. Dans la foule d'élèves du couloir, Kathlene aperçu quelque chose qui ne fit pas son bonheur. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

\- C'est pas vrai.

Sébastien s'arrêta aussi puis chercha ce que regardait son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui...  
\- Y'était pas célibataire, lui? demanda-t-elle sans nécessairement attendre de réponse. Caroline va être furieuse quand elle va le découvrir.  
\- Attends, je ne comprends pas, l'arrêta Sébastien. Caroline sort avec Pierre?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle est en amour avec lui, tu l'as remarqué, mais c'est tout. Il lui a dit qu'il était célibataire, ça me choque un peu.

Effectivement, c'était Pierre dans leur champ de vision qui embrassait une fille, qui n'était vraiment pas Caroline.

\- Elle se faisait trop d'idées, elle va tellement être déprimée, soupira-t-elle. Et c'est moi qui vais être obligé de lui dire.  
\- Kathlene, c'est son genre, lâcha-t-il. Pierre Bouvier c'est... pas quelqu'un qui reste très longtemps célibataire.

Plus tard dans la journée, Kathlene se rendit compte que les autres garçons avaient respectivement aussi invités les autres filles. Ils allaient se faire une petite soirée entre amis, c'était donc très cool comme idée. C'était vers 19 heures que les jeunes femmes se rendirent chez Charles, là où la pratique devait avoir lieu.

La répète commença un peu plus tard que prévu alors que David arriva en retard, ce qui semblait arriver très fréquemment. Ils jouèrent une chanson qu'ils avaient nommé Perfect. Caroline fut très surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Pierre. Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé qu'il puisse chanter aussi bien. De même pour Anne-Sophie lorsqu'elle avait vu David enfiler sa basse. Une chose était sûre, Kariane n'avait malgré elle que d'yeux pour David. Et celui-ci l'ignorait. Ils jouèrent ensuite une chanson plus joyeuse qui se nommait I'm Just a Kid. Les filles l'avaient adorée, celle-là.


	8. Chapter 8

Les garçons enchaînèrent ensuite avec My Alien et ils finirent en beauté leur mini concert privé avec une balade qui n'avait pas encore de nom.

\- Wow, c'était beau! s'exclama Anne-Sophie.  
\- Perfect est magnifique, ajouta Kathlene.  
\- Bon, bon, ça va les compliments, lâcha David en riant.  
\- Vous le méritez, continua Anne-Sophie en riant aussi. Vous allez aller loin, j'en suis certaine.

S'en suivit une véritable vague de compliments de la part des filles. Il était vrai de dire que ces cinq garçons avaient réellement du talent. Ils les remercièrent joyeusement, alors que c'était leur toute première répétition devant un public. Bien sûr, les parents de Charles les avaient vus jouer pas mal de fois, mais ce n'était pas pareil; ils les connaissaient depuis longtemps.

\- De quoi parle My Alien? lança Kariane.

Ce fut le silence pour un moment, puis David s'étouffa de rire tout en fixant Pierre.

\- Une des nombreuses blondes que Pierre a eut était un peu bizarre...  
\- Non, ne raconte pas, s'il te plait, supplia Pierre. C'est quand même privé.  
\- Pfff, ça aurait été drôle.

C'était chouette. Ils avaient maintenant 4 vrais fans de leur musique. Les cinq garçons étaient plutôt fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli jusqu'à cette prestation.

\- Sinon ça vous tente de regarder un film, les filles?  
\- Bien sûr!  
\- Mais ça sera chez Sébastien car le salon ici est un peu petit...  
\- Petit, tu dis! ria Chuck.  
\- On avait prévu ça après notre petite pratique, mais vous êtes là donc.  
\- Ça ne nous dérange pas, répondit Caroline.  
\- Je suis partante! accepta Kathlene.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rendu chez Sébastien, dont la maison était juste en face. En effet, sa maison était un peu plus grande que celle de Charles et beaucoup plus pratique pour faire des trucs en gang. Les jeunes hommes avaient prévu un film d'horreur, ce qui ne plu pas à Kariane, qui détestait cela, mais elle décida quand même de rester pour faire plaisir à ses amies. À la moitié du film, on pouvait entendre le ventre de David gargouiller (ce qui faisait bien rire les filles). Charles décida alors d'aller chercher quelque chose à bouffer pour tout le monde. Kariane, qui voulait se changer les idées un peu du film, sauta sur cette occasion. En même temps, elle serait seule avec Charles...

\- Bon, je suis en sécurité, ici...  
\- C'est juste un film, Kariane.  
\- Je sais, mais bon, soupira-t-elle. Moi ça me fait faire des cauchemars. Si je reste dans la cuisine durant tout le film, c'est grave?  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulais pas être exlue? ajouta Charles en riant.  
\- Ne rie surtout pas de moi!  
\- Désolé, souria-t-il.

Il fouilla dans une armoire pour trouver des chips pendant que Kariane faisait du popcorn.

\- Kariane, est-ce que tu...

Chuck se tut.

\- Quoi?  
\- Non, non... rien.  
\- Chuck, t'as commencé!

Le jeune homme soupira puis partit en direction du salon pour remettre le plat de chips à David, tout joyeux d'enfin avoir quelque chose à manger. Il revenu avec les mains vide et fit face à l'adolescente.

\- Je... J'aimerais mieux te connaître.

Kariane resta surprise sur cette phrase. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi y répondre. Il voulait mieux la connaître, d'accord. Ils allaient se croiser tous les jours à l'école, ils allaient s'asseoir ensemble à des cours. Ça allait arriver tout simplement avec le temps, non?

\- Chuck, pourquoi tu me dis ça? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant puis baissa les yeux.

\- Laisse tomber.

Il allait devenir fou à la regarder comme cela. Le fait qu'elle ressemble autant à Marlène l'obsédait un tout petit peu. Oui, il avait envie de la connaître. Elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas ce besoin qu'il avait, mais il voulait vraiment se rapprocher de cette jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce un signe de la vie? Il savait que s'il s'expliquait, tout le monde le prendrait pour un fou, mais il croyait dur comme fer à ces trucs depuis que Marlène était décédée. Il essayait de s'accrocher tant bien que mal à la vie. Kariane le regarda en souriant faiblement, se demandant pourquoi il agissait si bizarrement. Elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper puis tourna la tête vers l'horloge de la cuisine, qui indiquait 22h.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je retourne chez moi, répliqua-t-elle brusquement.  
\- Mais pourquoi?  
\- Il est tard et je suis fatiguée.  
\- Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux.  
\- Ça va aller, t'inquiètes.  
\- J'insiste.  
\- Fais ce que tu veux, Chuck.  
\- C'est beau, j'ai compris le message, répondit le brun en s'éloignant pour le salon.  
\- Attends, je ne voulais pas paraître bête ou quoi que ce soit, lâcha-t-elle.

Chuck resta silencieux.

\- Viens donc, termina-t-elle d'un sourire.

Les deux partirent au salon avertir les autres de leur départ. Ils enfilèrent leur manteau puis sortirent à l'extérieur. Au grand bonheur de Chuck, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient rendus chez Kariane. Ils se quittèrent dans un moment de silence, mais Chuck, sur un coup de tête, déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Kariane, qui poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête de dérangé? Dégage! Con!

Elle le laissa en plan puis rentra en vitesse dans sa maison. Le jeune homme soupira puis fit demi-tour. Dans sa tête, il n'arrêtait pas de se maudire. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Malgré le moment peut-être un peu mal choisit, il en avait eu envie.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Pierre Bouvier.

Le concerné soupira d'ennui. Le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce bureau en cinq ans, il avait arrêté de les compter. Chaque fois, c'était pour se faire dire quelque chose de très similaire à : «Pierre, bouge-toi le cul et fais des efforts merde». Cette phrase, il se la rappelait souvent, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les études ne l'intéressaient peu et il était certain qu'il n'allait même pas mettre les pieds dans un CEGEP ou même une université. Il n'en était pas question. Son avenir, il le voyait sur scène ainsi qu'en tournée, non dans un bureau ou n'importe lequel métier commun que les gens choisissaient de faire...

\- C'est ta dernière année ici.  
\- Effectivement, répondit Pierre en s'efforçant de sourire.  
\- Tu es au courant, du moins.

Derrière ses lunettes, le vieil homme regardait Pierre d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il attendait une certaine réponse. L'adolescent se contentait de le fixer.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais du succès dans tes relations amoureuses, mais j'aimerais bien que tu en ais dans tes cours aussi. J'ignore comment tu as pu passer l'année dernière...  
\- C'est finit, là? demanda Pierre, énervé. Je peux partir?  
\- Non, laisse-moi terminer.

Pierre soupira. Cela ne faisait même cinq minutes qu'il était assis sur cette chaise et il n'avait qu'une envie: déguerpir.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas faire des efforts cette fois, sinon je te colle des récupérations tous les soirs après les cours.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Pierre, visiblement pressé de sortir de cet endroit, se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Pierre, peux-tu te rasseoir s'il te plait?

Ce dernier soupira encore une fois et se retourna vers le directeur, sans pour autant s'asseoir.

\- J'ai une intéressante proposition à te faire.

L'adolescent resta silencieux, attendant impatiemment qu'il lui donne le nom de sa prochaine tutrice, ou n'importe laquelle autre règle à respecter, qu'il n'allait même pas se contenter de suivre.

\- Si tu fais des efforts comme je te l'ai demandé, j'offre à toi et ton groupe de se produire sur scène au spectacle de fin d'année.

Les yeux de pierre étaient devenu gros comme des billes. Mais comment savait-il qu'il avait un groupe? Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore produits devant les élèves et peu de gens étaient au courant qu'ils en formaient un. Pierre répondit une réponse affirmative, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre. Le directeur était pas mal très fier de son coup, il fallait le dire. Il avait enfin trouvé une motivation pour un des élèves les plus mauvais de toute l'école.

*

\- David, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, lança Chuck en s'assoyant près de lui.  
\- C'est passé, je vais bien, répondit David.  
\- David, soupira Anne-Sophie.

Pierre rejoignit ses amis au même moment, tout content de pouvoir leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'il détenait. Il s'assit près d'eux, essayant de prendre part à leur conversation.

\- C'était qu'un malaise!  
\- Criss, ça fait des semaines que tu ne feel pas, s'exclama Chuck.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se... passe? demanda Pierre, perdu.  
\- David a fait un malaise en sport, répondit Sébastien.  
\- Quoi?! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.  
\- Ça va aller, je vous dit! soupira le bassiste, qui même s'il prétendait aller bien, était un peu encore sonné.

Les autres partirent pour ajouter quelque chose, mais, en colère, celui-ci prit ses affaires et partit. Sébastien soupira, découragé de son ami.

\- C'est pas du tout normal, son affaire! s'énerva Chuck qui se leva lui aussi.

Pierre allait donc devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir le dire à ses quatre acolytes. Il appréhendait un peu leur réaction, surtout que l'avenir du groupe reposait dans ses mains à présent. S'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, pas de spectacle... Cette opportunité devait le motiver, mais en même temps, la montagne dont il devait entamer la montée était énormément haute...

Caroline, elle, s'était assise un peu à l'écart des autres pendant la récréation puisqu'elle devait terminer ce travail d'anglais au plus vite pour son cours d'après. Bien sûr, la jeune demoiselle était très habituée de faire ses travaux à la dernière minute. En même temps, elle pouvait admirer son beau Pierre, lequel venait tout juste de rejoindre le reste de la gang un peu plus loin.

\- Caro, il faut qu'on parle. 

C'était Kathlene qui venait de s'avancer vers elle. Caroline soupira.

\- Ok? Mais dépêche-toi, il faut que je finisse ça.  
\- J'ai vu Pierre embrasser une fille hier, soupira Kathlene.  
\- Hein? C'est une blague?  
\- Non... J'étais avec Seb, tu peux lui demander.  
\- J'arrive pas à y croire!  
\- Écoute... Je pense que tu devrais l'oublier, OK? Je pense que ce gars là est du genre un peu player. Tu mérites mieux.

Caroline ne comprenait pas son amie. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça? Elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir. Est-ce que Kathlene était jalouse de leur complicité? Ben là, au pire qu'elle s'en trouve un autre! Sébastien était célibataire, pourquoi n'allait-elle pas vers lui? En même temps, Caroline songea au fait qu'elle ne connaissait même pas Pierre tant que ça. Celui-ci aurait pu lui mentir comme ça et celle-ci l'aurait cru. Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il menti?

Durant ce temps, Anne-Sophie était finalement tombée sur David qui sortait des toilettes des garçons avec l'intention de lui parler de ce que Kariane lui avait dit la veille.

\- David, est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose? lui dit-elle avec une petite voix, visiblement pas trop sûre d'elle-même.  
\- Bien sûr, tu sais, je ne te jugerai pas.  
\- C'est que...

Elle inspira un bon coup, certaine que Kariane la tuerait si elle apprenait qu'elle était en train de lui parler de ça. En plus, elle appréhendait beaucoup les propos de David là-dessus. Elle était là pour Kariane pour recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé, l'an passé. Anne-Sophie avait vécu cette dure période avec son amie, comme une vraie amie le ferait.

\- Kariane m'a parlé de toi, de ce que tu as fait.  
\- Quoi?! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Ne t'énerve pas...  
\- Argh.... Fallait bien que je m'y attente, un jour!

David s'aperçu rapidement que son amie restait silencieuse et s'excusa de s'être énervé si vite.

\- Excuse-moi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, justement?  
\- J'ignorais que tu étais le gars avec qui elle était sortie l'an passé. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre les noms... On ne s'était jamais rencontré. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'étais là pour elle lorsque tu lui as brisé le cœur... Je sais tout. Je te déteste pas, mais j'approuve pas...


	10. Chapter 10

La cloche annonçant l'heure du dîner avait sonné et Kariane fit tout pour se rendre la première à la table habituelle des garçons, qui était maintenant rendue aussi celle des filles. C'était manqué puisqu'elle vit que les choses de Caroline étaient déjà sur la table. Au loin, Kariane pouvait la voir en file avec son beau Pierre pour commander son repas. Bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Elle pourrait tout de même confronter Chuck lorsqu'il arrivera. Celui-ci ne pourra pas se défiler comme le matin même.

Kariane s'en voulait d'avoir réagit aussi impulsivement, la veille. Elle foirait toujours les beaux moments, c'était intense. Elle aurait pu laisser Chuck l'embrasser et laisser aller les choses. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Ah, Chuck était enfin là. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, celui-là. Il s'avançait vers la table avec Seb, mais ne semblait pas écouter son ami. Kariane devait se l'avouer, il affichait un air tellement mignon avec sa mini crête sur la tête.

Et si... Et si elle commençait à sortir avec ce garçon, David la remarquerait-il? L'idée de pouvoir embrasser David à nouveau comme par le passé la faisait frissonner. Leur amitié lui manquait terriblement. C'était lui qui l'avait initié à la basse, c'était lui qui lui avait donné tellement de bonheur alors qu'elle était si déprimée par l'école. Kariane voulait retrouver son amour pour ce garçon si exceptionnel. Et ce, même s'il lui avait brisé le cœur, elle était prête à tout lui pardonner. Si seulement il voulait encore d'elle.

Eh boy...

Réveille-toi, Kari! C'était pas vrai tout ça. David n'était pas exceptionnel, c'était un enfoiré. Il y avait cette voix à l'intérieur d'elle qui la ramenait toujours à l'ordre. David se trouvait à avoir été son premier vrai amour. Ce bad boy l'avait rendue folle et il l'avait miraculeusement aimé en retour. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Il s'était servit d'elle pour en rendre jalouse une autre.

~Flashback~

Quelle soirée spéciale. Bien sûr, ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Kariane. 16 ans, quel âge joyeux! Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre des cours de conduites, n'est-ce pas fabuleux, ça? Ses meilleures amies lui avaient préparé une super fête, mais celle-ci n'était pas satisfaite. La seule personne qui lui manquait ici pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse à 100%, c'était son amoureux. Mais décidément, il avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Quoi? Kariane n'en savait rien et elle était inquiète. Elle l'avait appelé, lui avait envoyé quelques textos sur son cellulaire sauf qu'elle en avait aucune réponse en retour. D'habitude, celui-ci était toujours ouvert et il répondait à sa douce peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle Kariane? Tu n'aime pas le cadeau que je t'ai offert? lança Kathlene, dont l'air triste de son amie l'inquiétait.  
\- Non... C'est pas ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors? Tu as l'air triste.  
\- Ça fait environ dix fois que j'appelle David. Son cellulaire n'est même pas ouvert, soupira Kariane.  
\- Oh... D'habitude je suis une experte avec les gars, mais... Je le connais pas, ton David.  
\- Je lui avais dit que je l'appellerais durant la soirée. Je vais le tuer!  
\- J'ai une petite idée en tête, Kariane.

Kariane regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu vas tellement t'inquiéter que tu vas aller chez lui... Et il va t'avoir préparé une belle soirée. Tu entres dans la maison et il y a un chemin fait avec des chandelles qui se rend à sa chambre et ...Whouuu.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et si Kathlene avait raison? Par contre, celle-ci n'était pas prête à faire ce genre de chose.

\- Arrête ça. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment prête à...  
\- Peut-être que tu vas avoir envie ce soir. Pour fêter votre anniversaire de « 1 mois ensemble ».

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant? Ce serait bien le genre de David. Lui qui était toujours si attentionné avec elle.

\- Je vais y aller, répliqua Kariane, rassurée.  
\- Où ?  
\- Chez lui! Tu as peut-être raison. De toute façon, il est tellement gentil avec moi. Je crois que je l'ai assez fait attendre.

Kathlene lui sourit et lui fit part de quelque chose dans l'oreille : « Passe une belle soirée. » Ce qui fit bien sourire Kariane.

\- Remercie les autres de ma part, dit la fêtée.  
\- Promit. Allez!

Kariane sortit alors de la maison d'Anne-Sophie avec ses patins à roues alignées. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui l'attendait peut-être chez David, mais elle essayait de ne pas se faire trop d'attentes. Une petite soirée de couple ne leur ferait pas de mal. En plus, elle se sentait prête à lui faire plaisir ce soir.

Arrivée chez lui, elle vit que la lumière de la salle de bain et celle de la chambre de David était ouverte. Il était là, super! Elle enleva ses patins puis les mis à côté de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans cogner. Elle entra en silence puis se prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur puisqu'elle avait bien sûr le droit de se servir. Kariane s'engagea dans le corridor menant aux chambres, mais lorsqu'elle s'en allait pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son amoureux, des bruits l'arrêtèrent. L'adolescente sentit son cœur s'arrêter et elle ouvrit la porte violemment, un peu à contrecœur.

\- Ostie de criss. TU ME NIÈSES TU, TABARNAK?

Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé qu'on la réveille de ce rêve... Qui n'en était pas un. Parce qu'ils étaient là. Dans son lit. David... et une autre! Kariane sentit de la colère monter en elle. Et si elle restait une seconde de plus dans la pièce, elle exploserait! Elle avait envie de le frapper à coup de couteaux, de le tuer même. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Le visage de David n'affiche aucune émotion. Il était où, celui-là? Réveille-toi, avait-elle envie de lui dire! Réveille-toi, David Desrosiers. Tu as brisé le cœur d'une fille qui méritait 100 fois mieux que toi.

L'autre fille se cachait sous les draps pour ne pas être vue. Tant mieux, se disait Kariane. Elle n'avait même pas envie de savoir qui c'était.

\- T'ES QU'UN CON, DAVID DESROSIERS! CALISS.

Elle referma la porte brusquement et sortit de la maison en pleurant.

~Fin flashback~

Tous ces souvenirs qui lui revenaient n'étaient nullement agréables. Elle se remémorait la fois où elle s'était sentit prête à faire l'amour avec lui, après des dizaines de disputes à ce propos. Qu'elle conne! Il l'avait fait chier et elle était encore là, accrochée à lui. Grande rêveuse, va! Parce que c'était cette parcelle d'espoir qui la faisait rêver. Cet espoir que David pourrait encore avoir cette once d'amour et de gentillesse en lui, et tout ça, même si elle le détestait aussi, à la fois.

Quelque chose la sortit rapidement de ses pensées. C'était Chuck qui venait tout juste s'apercevoir de la présence de Kariane à leur table. Il fit une moue hésitante, mais suivit tout de même son ami.

\- Chuck.

Il ne lui adressa pas la parole et ne la regarda même pas.

\- Chuck, il faut qu'on parle, insista Kariane.

Le prénommé Chuck tourna enfin la tête, mais seulement pour jeter un regard noir à la jeune fille. Il déposa ses affaires sur la table puis partit en direction du comptoir. L'adolescente décida de le suivre. Il n'était pas question qu'il se défile encore une fois. C'était à elle de lui donner des explications, après-tout. Il n'aurait même pas à parler.

\- Chuck, je suis désolée.  
\- Fou-moi la paix, Kariane.  
\- C'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, hier... J'ai... J'ai réagi par surprise. Je suis désolée. J'ai eu peur, un peu.

Allait-il la croire?

\- T'es pas dérangé, c'est juste que... On se connait pas vraiment et je m'y en attendais pas. Par contre, ça me dérangerait pas qu'on essaie de se connaître plus...

Il était resté silencieux.

\- J'ai juste peur que tu m'aimes... Pour elle.

C'était pas son fort, la comédie, ni les émotions, mais elle rejoua sa scène dans sa tête et se trouva plutôt convaincante. Elle espérait seulement que Chuck soit aussi idiot qu'elle pensait, par exemple. Elle connaissait bien tout ce que l'amour pouvait faire. Celui-ci la fixa un instant, puis se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

\- Kariane, tu as l'air d'une fille super. Mais je suis conscient que tu es aussi très différente de Marlène. Je... Je crois que je pourrais développer quelque chose pour toi si nous nous connaissions plus. Hier, c'était un geste tout autant impulsif que le tiens.  
\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait former un couple, nous deux? lança Kariane.  
\- Peut-être bien... Enfin, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, mais...  
\- Mais...?  
\- Tu m'attires, ça je ne mentirais pas là-dessus.

Bah, voilà. Il était amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle ressemblait à Marlène, pourquoi passait-il par quatre chemins pour le lui dire? Kariane s'avança discrètement un peu plus vers Charles et regarda celui-ci directement dans les yeux. Le brun paru déstabilisé un moment, mais la blonde n'en fit rien. Elle devait prendre les sentiments de son « ami » à son avantage. Par chance, David arriverait surement bientôt et tomberait sur les deux adolescents, en train de s'échanger un baiser passionné.

\- Kari, tu...  
\- Chut.

Son visage se rapprocha un peu plus de celui de Charles, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Kariane déposa sa main à l'arrière de la tête du garçon pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Charles prit part au baiser et l'adolescente esquissa un sourire intérieur...

Que le jeu commence.


	11. Chapter 11

Anne-Sophie, David, Kathlene, Jeff et Marie-Maxime arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Le vœu de Kariane s'était réalisé... Ou pas. Leurs yeux se dirigèrent rapidement vers ce couple, inhabituel et tout nouveau, qui s'embrassait.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kari? Souffla Anne-Sophie, un peu ennuyée par ce qu'elle voyait devant elle.

Les deux jeunes tourtereaux se séparèrent rapidement et Kariane se retourna vers son amie, que pour lui offrir un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Elle allait tellement tout faire rater! Comme prévu, derrière Anne-Sophie, il y avait bien sûr David. Chez qui Kariane attendait vivement une réaction. Mais elle ne fut pas du tout servie. À vrai dire, il se foutait un peu de tout ça et lança à son ami :

― Fais attention, Chuck. T'es tombée sur une fille pire que jalouse.

Il roula des yeux et se dirigea vers leur table habituelle.

― Je suis pas... jalouse, aboya Kariane, assez pour que David se retourne vers elle et dédaigne enfin lui donner un peu de son attention.  
― Ah non? Kariane, tes yeux crient de jalousie depuis que t'es ici. J'ai très bien remarqué les petits regards quand je suis avec ma blonde et qu'on ose passer à côté de toi... Où serait-ce toi qui nous espionne? C'est vraiment tannant, ça te tente pas de passer à autre chose? Pis t'as même été la première à gâcher notre relation avec ta jalousie! J'vais te dire que j'ai été super soulagé quand tu m'as pogné avec Jade! Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai pas eu besoin de me taper un quart d'heure de plus de ta marde! Donc, veux-tu me foutre la paix, s'il te plait? Merci! C'est finit entre nous. Fini.

La jeune blonde resta ouche-bée. En tout cas, Kariane s'attendait à tout, sauf cette déclaration, plus qu'embarrassante. Devant ses amies, en plus. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre dans sa tête! Qu'il soit choqué ou qu'il ne dise rien, ça aurait peut-être été moins pire que ça. Au moins, elle sait que ça a dû remuer certaines choses et qu'il l'a remarqué depuis le début. Au moins.

Soupirant, elle laissa tout le monde en plan, et quitta la cafétéria, pour aller ne-sait-on-où, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, quelqu'un décida de la suivre. Quelqu'un qui avait déjà envie de lui offrir toute la compassion du monde et... qui avait déjà envie de se rapprocher d'elle.

― Kariane. Ne pars pas. S'il te plait.  
― Chuck, laisse-moi.  
― Tu peux juste pas m'embrasser pis partir, je suis assez mal à l'aise comme ça avec ce que je viens d'apprendre! Je savais pas que t'avais sorti avec David. Encore moins qu'il t'avait trompée. Je suis désolé qu'il ait agit comme ça.  
― Regarde, c'est... C'est pas ta faute.  
― Je sais, mais tu ne mérites pas tellement ce qu'il t'a dit... Et je le comprends pas trop non plus, mais... Je suis certaine que t'es pas celle qu'il décrit.

Kariane se retourna enfin vers son ami, qui marcha jusqu'à s'arrêter qu'à deux pouces d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux.

― Chuck...  
― Je veux juste te dire que peu importe la relation que t'as eu avec lui, ça sera pas pareil avec moi.

Un gros dilemme s'enflammait en Kariane. Tout s'était passé super vite. Si David avait eu une réaction de jalousie, comme prévue, sa relation avec Chuck aurait eu un futur. Jusqu'à ce que David tombe dans ses bras, évidemment. Mais son petit plan avait foiré et, justement, tout s'était passé si vite. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qui arriverait si ça ne marchait pas. Dans sa tête, c'était Chuck + Kariane = David + Kariane. Une équation tout simple. Ça aurait valu la peine de perdre un peu de temps avec Chuck si c'était pour mieux retrouver David après, mais là... Ça lui tentait surtout pas de finir avec un gars aussi naïf, pour rien.

― Je te le promets, lui dit-il en plongeant son regard sur elle. Tu ne souffriras pas avec moi. Et on ne précipitera pas les choses, si tu ne le veux pas.

Mais malgré tout... Ça lui brisait un peu le cœur de faire ça. De le laisser tomber après sa comédie auquel il n'avait vu que du feu.

― Même si bon, tu m'as embrassé et je-  
― Arrête, Chuck, le coupa Kariane. Ça donne rien.  
― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
― T'as vraiment l'air d'un bon gars et tout, mais... Je suis pas la fille pour toi. En tout cas, pas le genre que tu espères que je sois.

Chuck fronça les sourcils.

― Je comprends pas, tu m'as dit...  
― Tu devrais écouter ton ami. Retourne le voir et dis-lui en plein visage qu'il a raison. Je suis jalouse. Whatever... Tu mérites pas d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi à mes côtés.  
― Non... Tu peux pas le laisser te détruire comme ça, Kariane. Je refuse que tu te laisses écraser par ses mots! Si y'a bien quelque chose que je crois dans ce monde de fous, c'est que tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux. Pis tu peux l'être toi aussi, si tu passes par-dessus ta relation avec lui et que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie.

Évidemment, elle avait choisi la carte de la gentillesse et Chuck n'allait pas démordre aussi facilement. Bien sûr, il fallait s'en douter. Tout un bon gars, celui-là! Mais pas celui qu'elle voulait, malheureusement.

― Écoutes, Chuck, tu vas me laisser tranquille avec tes affaires, j'en ai juste rien à faire, pour être honnête! Je me criss de toute sauf David pis la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment, c'est que LUI revienne dans ma vie. T'sé histoire qu'on puisse retourner où on a tout laissé tomber. Un jour, il va se rendre compte à quel point je suis merveilleuse, et que je lui manque, même si c'était pas aujourd'hui!


	12. BONUS 1 À 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les bonus suivants contiennent beaucoup de... Dialogues théâtraux, émoticônes, du drama à volonté, des intrigues pas développées, du quétaine (en veux-tu en voilà). Je m'excuse d'avance, héhé.

**BONUS 01**

Point de vue de Jeff.

Je me posais beaucoup de questions depuis un certain temps. La demoiselle que je connaissais peu mais que j'aimais beaucoup depuis l'année dernière ne venait plus du tout à l'école. Disons que j'étais très inquiet pour elle. Raison de s'inquièter hein? Peut-être était-elle malade? Je m'étais informé auprêt de personne amies avec elle et elles aussi se souciaent d'elle. Celle-ci s'était beaucoup éloignée de la gang depuis la fin des vacances d'été et ils ne la voyait plus du tout maintenant. Même personne ne répondait à la maison.

C'était la première fille qui avait vraiment été gentille avec moi et qui s'était intéressé à moi. J'avais envie de la connaître. Ça a l'air prétencieux dit comme cela mais ses amis m'ont raconté que de belles choses à propos d'elle alors...

Charles: Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Jeff.  
Ophélie: Peut-être que...

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante.

Jeff: Vas-y?  
Ophélie: Peut-être qu'ils ont déménagé?  
Jeff: Ils auraient avertis l'école! Pourtant, même l'école n'a pas l'air de se soucier de la situation. Ça fait deux mois qu'on a pas de nouvelles d'elle, que les parents ne répondent pas aux appels de l'école et tout.  
Charles: L'école s'en occupe s'ils les appellent?  
Jeff: Ils pourraient appeler la police à la place? Quelque chose?  
Charles: Y'ont surement pas de preuves. Jeff, c'est peut-être même pas grave pis que l'école est au courant. Ils veulent peut-être pas en parler. C'est confidentiel non?  
Jeff: Confidentiel? Quelque chose de pas si grave confidentiel. Voyons Charles? C'est anormal. Au début, elle s'absentait et n'a même pas voulu m'en parler. C'était normal, mais ce l'est plus. Ya une voiture chez eux, mais ils ne répondent pas. C'est barré et tout. L'école lâchent des coups de fils mais il s'en soucient pas plus que ça! Ça me rassure pas!  
Ophélie: Jeff!

Je me retournai vers elle.

Ophélie: Calme-toi un peu! J'ai une bonne idée à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé..  
Jeff: Quoi?  
Ophélie: Appelle la police toi-même et fais-leur part de tes inquiétudes.

Ophélie:. Cette fille était sortie de nulle part mais c'était un vrai ange, et une fille très brillante doit-on avouer. Elle était très génée mais lorsqu'on commençait à sympathiser avec elle, elle se dé-gênait et on y découvrait une fille fantastique. Je comprends pourquoi Chuck et elle sont inséparables depuis un bout.

Point de vue de David.

Anne-Sophie: Tu le savais que je t'aimais?  
David: C'est secret.  
Anne-Sophie: David!

Je déposai mon index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle était tellement mignonne. Elle me faisait complètement oublier Kariane pour de bon. J'étais vraiment content de voir que je m'étais pas du tout fait d'idées et qu'elle m'aimait en retour. Je savais qu'Anne-Sophie était une bonne fille et je lui ferais aucun mal. Pas question de m'en faire pour le sexe cette fois, ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais vraiment dans une relation et j'avais appris que les filles non plus. On apprends de ses erreurs!

David: T'es tellement belle.  
Anne-Sophie: C'est la première fois que tu te dis ça? David Desrosiers...  
David: Non.. Si je t'aurais dit ça il y a quelques semaines.. Ça aurait tout gâché, j'en suis sûr.  
Anne-Sophie: T'aurais du t'y prendre plus tôt.  
David: J'attendais le moment parfait.  
Anne-Sophie: Une journée de pluie à faire des maths.. C'est le moment parfait ça?

Elle me fit très rire mais en même temps, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas contente de tout ça.

David: T'es pas contente..  
Anne-Sophie: C'est pas du tout ça. Ne crois pas ça, daccord? Je me posais seulement des questions pour essayer de comprendre les gars.  
David: Arrête de parler. Tu sais qu'on ne se comprendra jamais.

Je l'embrassai. Jamais je ne l'avais vu autant parler! Anne-Sophie était plutôt du genre discrète et glissait rarement un mot dans les conversations. J'avais beaucoup appris d'elle dans les dernières semaines. Une autre partie d'elle?

Anne-Sophie: Je t'adore, si tu savais comment. Depuis qu'on a commencé à se connaître, je...  
David: Arrête de parler, je le sais Anneso. Respire!

Elle prit une grande respiration et me regarda d'un mignon air!

Anne-Sophie: Je suis désolée de trop parler. Du coup, quand je suis très heureuse, ma bouche n'arrête plus. Ça ne fait même pas 1h que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Si j'en dis trop, tu m'arrête okay?  
David: T'es parfaite.

Le téléphone stoppa notre conversation. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil puis je partit à la recherche du combiné. Je le trouvai au salon, au rez-de-chaussée. C'était Pierre qui me demandait ce que je faisais en ce dimanche après-midi. Je fus obligé de lui dire que j'étais très occupé. Je mis fin à la conversation puis me retournai. Je fis un saut quand je vis qu'Anne-Sophie était là.

David: T'es là, toi!  
Anne-Sophie: Beau sapin de Noel.  
David: Hein?

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre du salon. Effectivement, un sapin de Noel avait été placé dans le coin de la pièce. Rêvais-je?

David: Maman...  
Anne-Sophie: Vous êtes de bonne heure en tout cas!  
David: Le pire, c'est que c'est la première fois en 17 ans qu'elle le fait si tôt. D'habitude, c'est le 20 décembre, tu vois.

Celle-ci regarda son cellulaire et fit la moue.

Anne-Sophie: Mouais..  
David: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Anne-Sophie: Je viens de regarder l'heure et il faudrait que je parte..  
David: Ah non!  
Anne-Sophie: Eh oui.. Alors on se voit demain, hein!  
David: Mais viens ici avant.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et je l'embrassai, encore une fois. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous étions incapables de nous séparer. Elle me fit remarquer qu'on se reverra le lendemain. 16 heures sans se voir, nous allions être capable non? Ce n'était pas la première fois tout de même. Mais il semblait que s'aimer changeait tout. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec ses affaires de maths ainsi que ses vêtements d'hiver qui la rendait magnifique.

David: Attends..  
Anne-Sophie: Si ça continue, je vais coucher ici, David.  
David: Pour demain.. Faudrait se faire discret.  
Anne-Sophie: Hein? Pourquoi?  
David: Ça va faire chier Kariane, pis j'ai pas envie que ça fasse de la marde encore dans la gang. Tu comprends? Je sais que tu ne l'aime plus, mais comprends ça au moins. C'est pour les autres aussi. Ils ne sont plus capables d'endurer se que vous vous faites, Kariane et toi.  
Anne-Sophie: Mouais.. Je comprends.

Wow! C'était moins dur que prévu de lui en parler.

David: Chouette, à demain alors.  
Anne-Sophie: À demain. Je t'aime.  
David: Moi aussi.

Point de vue de Marie-Maxime

Depuis un certain temps, je me sentais très heureuse. Mes nouveaux amis était géniaux, ils m'avait fait comprendre ce que c'était la vrai vie. Je n'allais plus à l'école, je ne voyais plus les cons qui y étudiaient. En plus, mes parents semblaient contents de moi. C'est vrai que sur le coup, quand les gars m'ont approché, j'ai eu très peur. Maintenant, j'ai appris la vie est bien meilleure avec eux. Y'a plus ces emmerdeurs de gens qui t'intimident pour absolument rien parce qu'ils n'ont pas de vie. Y'a plus ces gens qui sont gentils avec toi seulement pour retirer quelque chose de toi. Y'a plus l'école. Tout est parfait. C'est ça la vie, y parait.

**BONUS 02**

Point de vue de Marie-Maxime.

Depuis un certain temps, je me sentais très heureuse. Mes nouveaux amis était géniaux, ils m'avait fait comprendre ce que c'était la vrai vie. Je n'allais plus à l'école, je ne voyais plus les cons qui y étudiaient. En plus, mes parents semblaient contents de moi. C'est vrai que sur le coup, quand les gars m'ont approché, j'ai eu très peur. Maintenant, j'ai appris la vie est bien meilleure avec eux. Y'a plus ces emmerdeurs de gens qui t'intimident pour absolument rien parce qu'ils n'ont pas de vie. Y'a plus ces gens qui sont gentils avec toi seulement pour retirer quelque chose de toi. Y'a plus l'école. Tout est parfait.

C'est ça la vie, y parait.

Je ne vois plus mes anciens amis, si on peut les appeller comme ça. Nick, Mike et Chris sont ma nouvelle vie. Grâce à eux, je vie enfin. Ils sont plus vieux que moi, plus matures, et je les adore pour ça. Il me traitent comme une vraie femme. Lorsqu'ils m'ont approchés, il y a quelques mois, j'avais peur et je ne voulais pas entrer dans leur gang. La drogue et l'alcool ne m'intéressait pas du tout, malgré les parents que j'avais. Mais ils ne voulaient pas me faire du mal, ni me tuer. Ils voulaient seulement avoir une fille parmi leurs rangs, ce qui m'a bien fait plaisir. Enfin, quelqu'un m'acceptait. Je comprends enfin mes parents et ils sont heureux que je les comprenne aussi. Élever un enfant, ce n'est pas facile et déjà, je leur ai rendu ça plus difficile. Maintenant, qu'ils m'ont pardonnés, pour la première fois.. je peux être heureuse.

Point de vue de David.

Le lendemain.

Le matin arriva trop lentement à mon gout. Je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit et j'avais hâte d'être rendu au matin pour aller rejoindre Anne-Sophie. Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je sautai dans la douche, me préparai en vitesse puis je suis partie en flèche à l'extérieur de la maison. Tant pis le déjeuner, je me prendrai quelque chose chez elle si j'ai vraiment faim.

Sa maison n'était qu'à quelques coins de rue de la mienne. C'était très proche et je me demandais pourquoi on ne s'était pas connu avant puisque je connaissais pas mal tout le monde du quartier. Arrivée chez elle, je cognai puis ce fut sa maman qui m'ouvrit.

David: Salut!!

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

David: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Maman: Oh rien, rien! Tu peux entrer! Je me demandais seulement pourquoi une si bonne humeur se dégage de vous deux ce matin..

Anne-Sophie arriva en courant vers moi mais s'arrêta quand elle vit sa mère.

Anne-Sophie: Plus tard, maman. C'est une longue histoire, OK?

Dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

David: Tu ne lui a pas dit?  
Anne-Sophie: Sans importance, je vais lui dire ce soir.  
David: Ah..  
Anne-Sophie: Hey, tu sais comment ma mère est..  
David: Oh oui, t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

David: Je t'aime.. Je suis tellement heureux que ce soit réciproque.

Elle échappa un petit rire.

Anne-Sophie: Moi aussi, c'est totalement fou.

Plus tard, à l'école, il était temps de se séparer un peu. La gang ne se douterait de rien puisque nous étions toujours ensemble mais se voir sans pouvoir se tenir la main ou s'embrasser serait surement pénible. Tout ça n'était que pour Kariane...

Point de vue de Anne-Sophie.

Je me dirigea vers mon casier et j'aperçu Caroline, toute souriante.

Caroline: Salut!  
Anne-Sophie: Allo! Comment était ta fin de semaine?  
Caroline: Superbe!  
Anne-Sophie: J'en doute pas. Tu as l'air heureuse.  
Caroline: Oui! C'était tellement cool même si mes parents étaient là. Disons que ça n'a pas tout gâché entre Pierre et moi.  
Anne-Sophie: Toi qui pensait que ça allait être un cauchemar, c'était pas si pire alors?

Elle roula les yeux et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Elle avait du passer la fin de semaine à Québec avec ses parents ainsi que Pierre. Elle avait accepté la proposition de ses parents mais après, elle était certaine que tout ça aurait été un cauchemar. Partir pour une fin de semaine avec son amoureux ainsi que ses parents... Bref.

Anne-Sophie: J'ai du t'endurer te plaindre pour rien pendant toute une semaine.. Merci, Carooe.  
Caroline: Désolé!  
Anne-Sophie: T'inquiète, je blague.  
Caroline: Et toi, avec David?

J'esquissa un sourire en entendant son nom, comme à chaque fois.

Caroline: Toujours pas de rapprochements?  
Anne-Sophie: Ben...

Devais-je lui dire? David m'avait fait promettre d'être discret mais je pouvais en parler à mes amies tout de même?

Anne-Sophie: Disons que..  
Caroline: Anne-Sophie... Tu piques ma curiosité, là!!!!!

Je me décidai à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Anne-Sophie: On sort ensemble.  
Caroline: Quoi? Oh mon dieu, Anne-So! T'es sérieuse?  
Anne-Sophie: Oui! Oui! Oui!

Lui dis-je avec un gros sourire.

Caroline: Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! C'est fou!

Je sautai littéralement de joie. Je ne pouvait pas cacher ma joie face à tout ça! Et Caroline était vraiment heureuse aussi.

Caroline: Mais raconte-moi tout!  
Anne-Sophie: Mais il faut pas que tu en parle à Kariane. David m'a fait promettre de rester discret pour elle genre. Il ne veut pas que ça fasse de chicane encore dans la gang. Il veut aussi qu'on ne se montre pas à l'école pour ne pas que ça se sache.. Mais je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps, tu me connais hein!  
Caroline: Je peux en parler à Kathe et à Pierre?  
Anne-Sophie: Oui, oui! C'est juste Kariane, là. Si c'était juste de moi, c'est la première à qui je l'aurais dit. Juste pour...  
Caroline: C'est beau.  
Anne-Sophie: Je m'excuse, désolée.  
Caroline: Est-ce que vous allez vous reparler un jour, voyons?  
Anne-Sophie: Peut-être? Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ni les prochaines semaines. Il va faloir qu'elle le sache un jour pour David et moi. Pis elle le prendera pas, j'en suis certaine.

Je salua Pierre qui venait rejoindre Carooe.

Anne-Sophie: Je vous laisse.  
Caroline: Mais non, reste.  
Anne-Sophie: C'est bon, je vais aller rejoindre mon mien.

Petit clin d'oeil pour couronner le tout.

Point de vue de Caroline.

Pierre: Mon mien? Elle devient possessive avec David!  
Caroline: C'est son sien haha. Ils sont ensemble.

Pierre fut surpris.

Pierre: Sérieux? David est amoureux..  
Caroline: T'es pas heureux pour lui?  
Pierre: Mais oui! J'ai jamais dit le contraire.. C'est mon meilleur ami, pis je veux qu'il soit heureux, t'sé. Avec son cancer et tout, c'est pas super facile. Ils étaient déjà super proches mais ça, c'est joyeux pour eux.  
Caroline: T'es tout chou!

**BONUS 03**

Anne-Sophie sortit de son cours français et alla rejoindre les gars. Elle remarqua que les gens dans le couloir la regardait plutôt bizarrement et chuchotait sur son passage. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre les conversations à voix basse. Quelque chose clochait-il sur elle? Elle accéléra le pas pour retrouver les gars et les filles à leur table habituelle du grand dégagement. Elle trouva Caroline sur son passage et lui sourit. Mais celle-ci ne lui rendit pas son sourire.  
\- Ça va? lâcha Anne-Sophie.  
\- Toi, ça va?  
\- Mais oui, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
\- Ça ne doit pas être vrai alors. J'ai juste entendu dire qu'ils ont emmené David à l'hopital. Une ru-  
\- Quoi?  
\- -meur, j'imagine. Oh....  
\- Comment ça? Je suis pas au courant!  
Anne-Sophie laissa Caroline puis se rua vers le grand dégagement. Elle retrouva Seb et Chuck, debout proche de la table. Ils se retournèrent à son arrivée.  
\- Il se passe quelque chose?  
Seb soupira.  
\- Ils ont emmené David en ambulance..  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!  
\- Il ne se sentait pas bien et s'est évanoui dans le cours de sport.  
\- Ils auraient pu le garder à l'infirmerie, c'est pas si grave!  
\- C'est la troisième fois que ça arrive.  
...  
\- Mais...  
\- Les révisions commenceront bientôt, faudra qu'il soit en pleine forme pour suivre.  
\- Mais il va bien là?  
\- On en sait rien. Pierre est partit avec lui.  
Anne-Sophie paniquait et stressait.  
\- Calme-toi, ma belle, dit Seb en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un calin.  
Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

**BONUS 04**

David entra dans la maison et il trouva ses parents assit à la table de la cuisine. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, il allait leur annoncer son prochain voyage avec plaisir car ceux-ci avaient toujours rêvé de retourner dans leur coin adoré, la Côte-Nord. Effectivement, David avait de la famille dans ce coin-là, mais ne les avait pas revus depuis au moins 10 ans. Ses parents seraient un peu jaloux de lui, mais David savait qu'ils seraient au moins contents.  
\- Devinez où je pars dans 2 semaines!  
Son père et sa mère se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi répondre.  
\- Anne-Sophie et ses parents vont sur la Côte-Nord et je pars avec eux! leur annonça-t-il.  
Ce fut silence et ses parents s'échangèrent un regard, encore une fois.  
\- Il n'en est pas question, répliqua sa mère.  
\- Quoi... Quoi?! S'exclama David. Comment ça? Je vous ai pas demandé la permission, je n'en ai pas besoin je pense!  
\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. T'imagine s'il arrivait quelque chose?  
\- S'il arrivait quelque chose? Tout va bien aller, j'ai pas 8 ans!  
\- David Desrosiers, tu es malade! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête! Tu as tes traitements!  
\- Certainement, tous mes amis partent et moi, bien sûr, je suis cloué à la maison à cause de cette criss de maladie. Joyeux ça!  
\- C'est la vie, mais c'est ça, chéri!  
\- J'n'ai pas l'intention de regarder la vie passer sans rien faire!  
\- David...  
\- T'imagine s'ils ne me guérissent pas et que j'dois en crever? Maman, je ne veux pas rien faire de ma vie déjà que j'en ai peut-être pas gros d'années restantes à vivre, esti.  
\- Dis pas ça! Tu vas guérir!  
\- Tout peut bien arriver avec leur médecine de merde!  
\- David, dit son père, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois dans la conversation.  
\- J'aime mieux mourir en ayant vécu que de mourir chez nous, sur une chaise, à rien faire! J'veux pas regretter! J'veux pas feeler comme ça!  
\- David Desrosiers, tu vas te calmer!!! Quand tu auras 18 ans, tu décideras par toi-même, mais tu en as 17 à ce que je sache! Tu vis sous notre toi! Pis, bon sang, qui t'as mis dans la tête que t'allais mourir? Chéri, y'a des gens qui guérissent!  
\- J'n'en connais pas.  
\- Y'en a! T'as 17 ans, David. Ils s'occupent bien de toi. Ça va bien aller.  
\- Cette affaire-là, ça te prends pas en pitié. Pis déjà, le docteur m'a dit que je n'avais pas grandes chances de m'en sortir, ben j'aime mieux aller voir la famille que j'ai pas vu depuis 10 ans avant qu'il soit trop tard.  
Silence.  
\- Il... Il t'as dit ça?  
\- Oui.  
David leur lança un dernier regard puis quitta la pièce.  
\- Chéri, s'il te plait.  
Il continua à marcher en les ignorant.  
\- David.

**BONUS 05**

David: Arrête. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.. Tu le sais, hein.

Les yeux d'Anne-Sophie brillaient de larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer devant lui. Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Jamais elle n'avait songé à devoir lui dire au revoir.

Anne-Sophie: Je ne veux pas.. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
David: Je vais toujours être là, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça aussi tu le sais.

David était positif mais il essayait durement de ne pas craquer devant elle. Il aurait voulu passer sa vie à ses côtés. Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber en amour d'une femme si parfaite. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, elle ne méritait pas de vivre ça. Il caressa alors sa joue, il prit sa main et la regarda.

David: Regarde-moi.

Celle-ci plongea son regard dans le sien.

David: Je t'aime, je te le dirai jamais assez. Je sais que.. 1 an, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Mais je t'aime. On va passer du bon temps ensemble, c'est ce qui compte. On va en profiter. Ça va être parfait, tu verra.  
Anne-Sophie: Je t'aime tellement, David.  
David: Je le sais.

Celui-ci caressa ses cheveux et soupira.

David: Viens ici.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et ils restèrent comme cela durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Anne-Sophie s'éloigna.

Anne-Sophie: Ça va être dur.  
David: Oui mon coeur.  
Anne-Sophie: Vivre comme si chaque jour avec toi était le dernier..  
David: Mais on a 1 an, ma chérie.  
Anne-Sophie: Tu connais la médecine. Ça peut être 1 an, comme ça peut être 5 mois. J'ai tellement prié pour toi. Tu mérite pas ce futur-là. Ton futur, je le voyais avec moi..  
David: Le futur, c'est demain. Demain, je vais être avec toi.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et David du aller répondre. Il fut surprit d'y trouver Pierre.

David: Pierre!  
Pierre: Salut mon ami! Je te dérange?  
David: Ben...

David pointa Anne-Sophie qui fit un léger geste de la main à Pierre. Son sourire forcé et ses yeux rouges trahissait sa peine. Pierre le vit.

Pierre: Je... Est-ce que ça va?

David avala difficilement et soupira. Il fit entrer Pierre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il n'allait pas lui cacher ça.

Pierre: Je m'attendais pas à ça.. Mais je savais que tu n'allais pas mieux depuis un temps.  
David: Mouais.  
Anne-Sophie: Puis Simple Plan?  
David: Toute bonne chose ont une fin.  
Anne-Sophie: Pourquoi t'es si positif?  
David: Faut bien je le sois jusqu'à vous en énerver. C'est mieux que de devenir dépressif tout le long des derniers jours de sa vie. C'est Pierre qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Pierre eu un petit rire. Il était bien content de lui à présent. Ce moment remontait au temps qu'ils étaient au secondaire et il remarqua que David avait beaucoup changé depuis ce temps. Le garçon accro aux filles qui avait un sens de l'humour remarquable s'était calmé et préférait la solitude qu'être entouré de beaucoup de gens.

Pierre: Mais qui t'as dit que ce serait la fin de Simple Plan?  
Anne-Sophie: Mais sans David..  
David: Vous allez continuer?

Pierre eut très peur à cet instant. Serait-il faché? Leur en voudrait-il s'ils continuaient sans lui?

Pierre: Ça te dérange? Tu es pas daccord?  
David: Non! Au contraire, je suis super heureux de ça!  
Pierre: Tu m'as fait peur!

David se sentit mieux à présent. Son meilleur ami d'enfance serait là pour le supporter comme il l'avait été auparavant. Il remercia le ciel de lui avoir apporté que du bonheur durant ces belles années. C'est vrai qu'il devrait quitter Anne-Sophie, mais il n'avait pas de doute que celle-ci serait heureuse avec ses amis.

Mais quand Pierre et Anne-Sophie quittèrent la maison, David se réfugia dans sa chambre et il craqua. Avec la musique à fond, il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré.


	13. BONUS 6 À 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les bonus suivants contiennent beaucoup de... Dialogues théâtraux, émoticônes, du drama à volonté, des intrigues pas développées, du quétaine (en veux-tu en voilà). Je m'excuse d'avance, héhé.

**BONUS 06**

D: Everything's gonna be okay, sweetheart.  
A: Non... Ça n'ira pas du tout bien.  
D: Oui, ma belle. Je vais être là pour toi t'inquiète pas.  
A: Non, David. C'est moi qui devrait être là pour te supporter dans cette épreuve mais je foire tout à ne pas être forte. Tu vas partir un jour et je devrai affronter le reste seule...  
D: Tu ne seras pas seule. Il y aura la gang. Tout le monde sera là pour te supporter quand tu en auras besoin.  
A: Ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi.  
D: Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

David était assit sur le divan, Anne-Sophie à ses côtés. Il avait du la consoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

**BONUS 07**

Je me réveillai en sursaut ce matin-là et je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je vis David, debout dans la chambre en train de faire je ne sais quoi. J'avais fait le cauchemar que celui-ci était décédé.. Je dois dire que ce n'était pas joyeux.

Anne-Sophie: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
David: Je prépare nos bagages.  
Anne-Sophie: Hein? Pourquoi ça?  
David: On part.

Je me levai en vitesse. Mais pourquoi partir? Et pourquoi sur ce ton si enjoué?

Anne-Sophie: Quoi?! T'es fou? Mais partir où mon dieu!!

Il se retourna vers moi avec son sourire craquant habituel.

David: Calme-toi, ma belle. Écoute.. Je me suis dit qu'on avait besoin de partir ailleurs, seuls tous les deux, pour la fin de semaine seulement. Ça te dit?

Son explication me soulagea. J'avais eu très peur qu'il veuille qu'on parte de cette ville pour de bon. Disons qu'on ne pouvait pas tout simplement partir de notre maison sur un coup de tête, pour quelques semaines ou toute la vie. Ah, David et ses idées.

Anne-Sophie: Mais oui voyons. Je t'aime.. Ça va nous faire du bien de respirer un air nouveau non?  
David: Merci d'accepter mon amour..

Il me serra fort dans ses bras, m'embrassa et retourna à ses préparatifs.

Anne-Sophie: Sinon, on va où?

David me regardai mais ne me répondit pas.

Anne-Sophie: T'as décidé ça sur un coup de tête toi hein?  
David: Ça se pourrait bien...

**BONUS 08**

Point de vue de Pierre.

Il me laissa entrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il allait répondre au téléphone. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais entré. Comme je faisais toujours comme si j'étais chez moi, je pris sa guitare acoustique qui reposait à côté de son lit et la mit sur mes genous pour en jouer quelques accords. J'accrochai un paquet de feuilles et une de celles-ci tomba. Je me penchai pour la ramasser et me rendit compte que c'était une chanson. Seb écrivait donc des chansons? Je la lu attentivement. «You'll always be the girl I will never forget. You'll always be the girl getting stuck in my head...» Je ne savais pas qu'il était si talentueux.

Sébastien: Pierre ?

Je relevai la tête brusquement. Je replacai la chanson sur le paquet avec un sentiment de honte à être entré dans son intimité.

Sébastien: Qu'est-ce que tu..  
Pierre: Je suis désolé. Jaurais pas du.  
Sébastien: C'est pas grave.

Celui-ci soupira et prit la feuille entre ses mains.

Pierre: C'est vraiment cool, Seb. Tu es talentueux. Je savais pas que tu écrivais des chansons.  
Sébastien: Ça vient du coeur, c'est normal.

Je le regardai dans les yeux mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Ça venait d'une expérience qu'il avait vécu. Sebastien était-il en amour??

Pierre: Tu es en amour, Seb?

Celui-ci soupira encore une fois.

Sébastien: J'essaie de l'oublier.  
Pierre: C'est qui.. Si tu veux en parler.  
Sébastien: C'est.. C'est Kathlene.  
Pierre: Tu l'as revu cet été?  
Sébastien: Oui.. Et..

Flash Back.  
Point de vue général.

Le ciel était bleu cette journée-là. Pour Seb, c'était la plus belle journée d'été de l'année. C'était surtout parce que celle qui le rendait heureux, celle qu'il aimait, était présente et qu'ils avaient enfin une journée ensemble. Tout le monde était pas mal occupé ces temps-ci et ça rendait heureux Seb de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec elle. Ils étaient donc devant chez lui, sur les marches de l'escalier, et ils profitaient du beau temps.

Seb: Tu m'as manqué. Ça a été long passer un mois dans te voir. L'été, c'est long pour moi.  
Il avait enfin prit la parole après un moment de silence.  
Kathe: Moi, je trouve que ça passe beaucoup trop vite! Surtout quand je suis avec mes amis. Dans moins d'un moins, on va être au CEGEP...  
Seb: J'aime mieux ne pas y penser, je fais juste ça depuis quelque temps. Tu vas être à Ottawa, bientôt. T'en rend tu compte?  
Kathe: Ouais, j'ai tellement hâte.  
Kathlene répliqua ceci avec peu d'enthousiaste sans même regarder Sébastien.  
Seb: Pas moi. Tu sais, entre les cours et tout, on aura pas le temps de se voir.  
Kathe: Ouain.

Kathe était assise à côté de lui mais semblait faire plus attention à ses textos qu'à Seb. Elle lui répondait avec aucune joie et Seb eut tout à coup le sentiment d'être rejeté. Elle avait l'air à se foutre de ce moment qui était précieux pour lui.

Seb: Écoute.. Tu vas vraiment me manquer cette année.  
Kathe: Je comprends.

Seb soupira et se tut. Il observa la jeune femme pendant quelques minutes et celle-ci ne s'en aperçu pas du tout. Elle aurait pu répondre quelque chose qui rassurerait Seb, mais il devait s'y faire puisque Kathlene avait l'air d'avoir réellement changé. Depuis qu'elle revoyait ses anciens amis, Seb et les autres avaient complètement disparu de sa vie sociale. Ils semblaient ne plus avoir d'importance pour elle.

Seb: Kathlene?  
Kathe: Je t'écoute..

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Seb: Euh... Non? Veux-tu bien vraiment m'écouter et me regarder dans les yeux, au moins? Ce moment avec toi était vraiment important pour moi.  
Kathe: Ben ça parait même pas.

Elle avait lâché son cellulaire des yeux et le regardait maintenant.

Seb: Quoi? Répète-ça?  
Kathe: T'arrête pas de te plaindre et de chiauler depuis tantôt. Je vais te le dire comme ça: Mes amis sont plus intéressants que toi. Pis t'as vraiment changé depuis septembre. Je voulais pas gâcher ton moment parce que t'avais vraiment l'air heureux de me voir mais ça bouillonne en moi depuis tantôt. Sois donc un peu positif dans la vie. J'ai jamais vu un gars avec une attitude aussi négative que toi. Regarde où tu vas de même.. Nullepart! Demande-toi pas pourquoi tu es seul durant tout l'été.. Personne veut faire de trucs avec toi!

Elle partit, laissant Sebastien seul, le coeur brisé.

Flash Back number two.

Le film d'amour que Kathe avait absolument voulu louer rendait Seb jaloux de la chance que l'homme avait. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une histoire fictive mais c'était très réaliste et il aurait voulu lui aussi avoir la chance d'avoir dans ses bras, une fille aussi parfaite. Précisément, il aurait voulu que cette fille parfaite soit Kathe, qui semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Il savait que celle-ci appréciait enfin le moment qu'ils avaient ensemble et il en était très heureux. Il espèrait cependant ne pas se tromper.

Kathe: Tout le monde m'a dit que c'était mignon, le film.  
Seb: Si tout le monde le dit, ça doit l'être alors.

Celle-ci souria et Seb sourit à son tour.

Kathe: Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, Seb.  
Seb: C'est oublié, t'inquiète pas.  
Kathe: Tu es sûr? Je t'ai blessé, je le sais..  
Seb: C'est correct.  
Kathe: Si tu le dis.

Comme Seb voulait toujours que ce soit parfait, il ne préférait ne pas parler de ça. Mais en fait, il aurait voulu savoir si Kathe pensait réellement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ça l'avait effectivement beaucoup blessé et il n'oublierait malheureusement jamais ce moment.

Kathe: C'était tellement cute!  
Seb: Mais c'est un film, Kathe.  
Kathe: J'ai le droit de trouver ça cute pareil.. Tu trouve pas ça cute, toi? Je suis tellement jalouse de la fille!  
Seb: Pourquoi donc?  
Kathe: Ben là... Elle a un gars qui l'aime... Moi ça a toujours été de la marde avec les gars. C'est rare que tu pogne un gars qui t'aime vraiment.

Pour la première fois depuis un bout, Seb se sentait compris par quelqu'un.

Seb: Ferme les yeux.  
Kathe: Tu vas me faire manquer le film.  
Seb: Met-le sur 'pause' et ferme les yeux.

Il savait que c'était le moment pour tenter quelque chose... Il le savait. Il se pencha alors sur Kathe, qui ne se doutait de rien et déposa sur ses lèvres, le baiser dont il attendait depuis fort longtemps.

Kathe: Sebastien Lefebvre, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!  
Seb: Je...

Elle avait une expression choquée. Elle se leva du lit et sortit de la pièce. Seb l'a suivit en courant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit son chandail et s'apprêta à sortir.

Seb: Kathe!  
Kathe: Je suis désolée.  
Seb: Est-ce tu me déteste?  
Kathe: Non... Mais vaut mieux pas se revoir, nous deux.  
Seb: Mais...  
Kathe: Je tiens à toi, c'est pour ça.. Bye, Seb.

Flash Back number three.

Seb était devant le bloc d'appartement de Kathe, à Ottawa. C'était l'adresse qu'il avait trouvé dans les mails de carooe. Le cegep était commencé depuis deux semaines déjà. Simple Plan faisait quelques spectacles dans des petites salles aux alentour de montréal et les gens avaient l'air de bien aimer. Seb en avait profiter pour visiter Kathe lors d'une visite à Ottawa avec les gars puisque trois semaines sans elle, c'était long alors pas question de ne plus jamais lui reparler, même si ça le renderait triste de la revoir.  
Mais il était devant l'immeuble sans bouger. Il cherchait sans doute le courage d'avancer et de sonner à son numéro. Il se questionnait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Si elle le repoussait? Et si il gâchait tout encore une fois? Devrait-il faire demi-tour?  
Il entendit soudainement des gens rire et parler en français derrière lui. Il se retourna, comme toutes les personnes feraient, et vit Kathlene qui était avec quelqu'un d'autres, un de ses amis qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait l'air si heureuse et Seb sourit puisque c'était son bonheur de voir les autres heureux. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit Kathlene embrasser l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Il se demanda en premier lieu s'il avait rêvé, mais il dut se rendre compte que c'était réel et que jamais il n'aurait voulu assister à cela. Elle avait encore une fois, brisé son coeur en mille morceaux, sans s'en rendre compte....  
Kathe s'arrêta soudainement quand elle aperçu son ami.

Kathe: Seb?

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et se dépêcha à partir. Il rejoignit David qui l'avait accompagné en voiture.

David: Ouf....  
Seb: Ouin.  
David: Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça, Seb.

Sebastien préféra se taire. Il quitta la ville les yeux pleins d'eau, avec son ami, en se jurant de ne jamais revenir.

**BONUS 09**

Point de vue de David.

Elle tenait sa main, comme à toutes les fois qu'elles venait ici, et cela lui donnait de la force. Avoir un contact avec elle, ça lui prouvait qu'il était réellement vivant alors que la vie essayait de le convaincre qu'il ne l'était plus.

Anneso: David, j'ai peur.  
David: Voyons ma belle.. N'aie pas peur.  
Anneso: J'ai peur pour toi.  
David: Pour moi?  
Anneso: Oui..

Il avala difficilement. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette confidence de sa part. Mais pourquoi avait-elle peur pour lui? Le destin de celui-ci était déjà tracé. Il était dans ce lit d'hopital, condamné à mourir ce cette maladie alors qu'elle, son futur était vague.

David: Faut pas.. Je sais que la vie est cruelle, mais tu vas être heureuse quand je vais être partit, tu vas voir.  
Anneso: Bof..  
David: Promet-moi de ne pas abandonner.  
Anneso: Quoi?  
David: Promet-moi de vivre et de te reconstruire une vie sans moi.  
Anneso: Je n'aime pas quand on parle de ça.. Ça forme une boule dans mon ventre et...  
David: Les autres seront là pour toi.  
Anneso: Je sais mais...  
David: Promet-moi que tu ne feras pas de conneries.

Il lui lança un regard insistant.  
Anneso: David...  
David: Promet-moi, Anne-Sophie.  
Anneso: Je te le promet, ça c'est certain..

**BONUS 10**

Point de vue de David.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que les gars s'étaient tous rassemblés dans ma chambre. Cela me fit bien plaisir. Et j'aimais beaucoup ces moments précieux avec eux puisque l'autre moitié du temps, j'étais soit seul ou avec des infirmières. Lorsqu'on était ensemble, on se racontait des anecdotes de notre jeunesse, on riait en se racontant des blagues. C'était vraiment inoubliable. Lorsque j'était seul avec l'un d'eux, on parlait souvent sans gêne de mon cancer, de nos sentiments face à tout ça. J'essayais tant bien que de mal de rester positif, de ne pas déprimer. Tout ce qu'ils me disaient me faisait mal. J'étais détruit autant physiquement que mentalement. Penser que j'allais mourir un jour me faisait maintenant très peur. Je ne voulais pas quitter mes amis et je ne voulais pas les faire tant souffrir comme ça.

Mais peu à peu, tout changeait. Je sentais mes forces me quitter. J'arrivais à peine à bouger mes membres et je redoutais le jour où j'allais être emprisonné dans ce corps sans vie. La vie m'était très précieuse en ce moment.

Jeff posa sa main sur mon bras, en signe de réconfort. Je le regardai et en quelques simples regards, je savais qu'il comprenait tout ce que je voulais lui dire. Pendant que les trois autres parlaient et ne nous écoutaient pas, nous nous sommes mit à parler.

Jeff: Ça va?  
David: Ouais..  
Jeff: T'as l'air un peu pensif.  
David: Ça va m'manquer.

Jeff hocha la tête et soupira.

Jeff: Tu vas m'manquer.


	14. BONUS 11 À 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les bonus suivants contiennent beaucoup de... Dialogues théâtraux, émoticônes, du drama à volonté, des intrigues pas développées, du quétaine (en veux-tu en voilà). Je m'excuse d'avance, héhé.

**BONUS 11**

Point de vue Anne-Sophie

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que j'étais assise à ses côtés en tenant sa main et que je regardais parfois par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait sans arrêt depuis plusieurs jours et rester chez moi seule était très déprimant. Les gars faisaient le Vans Warped Tour aux États-Unis pour l'été puisque David avait insisté pour qu'ils retournent sur scène sans lui. Celui-ci allait très mal ces temps-ci et il devait rester à l'hopital. Nous étions tous très inquiets que se soit la fin bientôt.

David: Je suis désolé de... De t'avoir fait subir tout ça.

Je me retournai et fus surprise de voir qu'il me regardait même s'il arrivait à peine à ouvrir ses yeux. Mon coeur se mit à battre très fort puisque cela faisait près de deux ou trois jours qu'il n'avait pas montré de signes de consience.

AS: David... C'est pas ta faute.. Faut pas que tu t'en fasse avec ça.. Je t'aime.

Il serra ma main et referma les yeux. Pour la première fois, la pensée qu'il serait mieux là-haut me traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, au contraire, il avait l'air de souffrir beaucoup trop autant physiquement que mentalement et le fait qu'il mettait tout ça sur ses épaules ne me rendait pas du tout heureuse.

AS: Tu mérite d'être bien, d'être heureux. Tu sais que tu peux partir, maintenant...

Je me laissai aller. Je pouvais enfin lui dire tout ce que j'avais besoin de lui dire avant qu'il parte en ayant au moins un minime espoir qu'il m'entende.

AS: Je tiens tellement à toi... On tient tous à toi. On t'aime tous plus que tout, David Desrosiers. Sache que personne ne mérite de vivre ça. Avoir un cancer, c'est horrible et tu ne l'a pas décidé. C'est pas ta faute.. Tu le sais que c'est pas ta faute.. Ce n'était pas la faute des gens de nos familles qui sont morts pour ça non plus. Tu le sais ça aussi. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre de ta bouche que c'est de ta faute... Plus jamais...

À ce moment-là, je réalisai quelque chose d'horrible.

AS: Enfin... C'est sûrement la dernière phrase que j'aurai entendue venant de toi...

Il serra ma main encore une fois. Il m'entendais toujours, je le savais.

David: Je t'aime..

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer, cette fois.

**BONUS 12**

Point de vue de Caroline.

Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la chambre de David. mais des voix me stoppèrent. Comme c'était le seul endroit où j'avais envie de me retrouver en ce moment, je décidai d'attendre. Et je reconnu la voix d'Anne-Sophie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que celle-ci refusait de nous voir et je devais la voir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle affronte tout ça seule. Mais quand j'ouvrit la porte, mon coeur se brisa encore une fois en mille morceaux. Voir une de mes meilleures amies dans cet état me faisait très mal. Celle-ci tenait la main de David très fort et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié s'il aurait été normalement consient. J'entrai dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière moi pour ne pas faire peur à mon amie. Je m'avançai vers elle et regardai dehors. Le temps pluvieux semblait vouloir enfin se dégager. Puis je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes deux amis, tous les deux détruis par la vie.

Carooe: Anneso, je suis là.

Je m'assis à ses côtés puis posai la main sur son épaule.

Carooe: Je t'ai toujours dit qu'on allait se supporter les uns les autres durant cette période, tu le sais. Tu as besoin de nous. Pourquoi tu nous repousse comme ça?  
AS: J'avais besoin d'être seule...  
Carooe: C'est bon, c'est bon.. Mais je suis là, tu sais.  
AS: Merci..

Nous sommes restées plusieurs minutes sans se parler. Mon regard passait d'Anne-Sophie à David. Je n'aimais pas les voir comme ça. David, le corps étendu dans ce lit ne parlant pas, comme si la vie l'avait quitté et Anne-Sophie, si malheureuse. J'aurais tant voulu créer un miracle, qu'il s'en sorte mais il n'y avait plus du tout de chances, c'était finit.

Carooe: Viens, reste pas ici..

Je tirai son bras en me levant pour la forcer à se lever aussi.

AS: Arrête, je ne veux pas le quitter.  
Carooe: Il s'accroche à la vie à cause de toi, ma belle. Laisse-le partir. Je sais que tu veux qu'il soit mieux...

Elle me regarda d'un air désespéré ce qui me tua un peu de l'intérieur. Je la tirai encore un peu puis elle se leva enfin mais ne lâcha pas du tout la main de David.

Carooe: Aller, on va revenir. Mais là, il faut que tu le laisse aller un peu..

À contre coeur, elle lâcha sa main et me suivit, les yeux rivés sur son amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, les nuages disparurent pour faire peu à peu place au soleil ainsi qu'à un ciel bleu clair. Un arc-en-ciel se dessina au-dessus des lointains nuages et aucune personne physiquement présente ne remarqua le beau paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre de la chambre, sauf le nouveau venu parmi les anges.

**BONUS 13**

L'annonce  
Je tremblais. Les parents de David venaient de me téléphoner pour m'annoncer le décès de David puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas être ceux qui l'annonceraient à Anne-Sophie et les autres. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça. Ces dans ces moments-là que j'aurais voulu avoir Pierre près de moi.. Puis mon téléphone sonna... en parlant du loup.

Carooe: A... Allo?  
Pierre: Salut minou! C'est ton Pierrôt qui t'appelle!  
Carooe: Oh Pierre... Je t'aime tellement...  
Pierre: Moi aussi Carooe. Mais, hey! T'es sûre que ça va, toi?

Je soupirai.

Carooe: J'ai eu.. J'ai eu un appelle des parents de David. Je.. Je peux pas t'en parler comme ça, au téléphone.. T'es loin, c'est tellement idiot.  
Pierre: Wow, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sa voix se mit à trembler. J'avalai avec difficulté puis lui annonçai la nouvelle.

Carooe: David est décédé, aujourd'hui...

Pierre ne me répondit pas. Pour ma part, je retenais mon souffle, par peur de sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui aurait la tâche de lui annoncer que son meilleur ami était décédé.

Carooe: Pierre?  
Pierre: Je...

Il resta silencieux un instant.

Pierre: Je.. Je te rappelle plus tard.  
Carroe: Mais... Je t'aime, Pierre.

Il raccrocha.

Point de vue de Pierre

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Je m'écrasai dans le sofa du bus puis passai la main dans mes cheveux. Je savais que nous aurions du rester au Québec, proche de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il parte. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de moment parfait pour mourir..

Seb: Un peu fatigué, Pierre?

Je le regardai. Il était monté les escaliers avec son petit sourire habituel mais voyant que je ne souriais pas, il me rejoignit, inquiet.

Seb: Ça va?

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas leur annoncer ça. Et puis, je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre non plus. J'arrivais à peine à réfléchir. Mes pensées étaient concentrées sur lui et ne voulaient pas décrocher. Mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait toujours compris, était partit.

Pierre: Je viens de parler à Carooe...  
Seb: Ça va pas là-bas, quoi?

J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à avaler la nouvelle, comment l'annoncer aux gars? Je ne pouvais pas attendre le lendemain, ils me tueraient.

Seb: C'est David, hein..

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Avait-il compris?

Seb: C'est bon..

Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Puis il partit dans le corridor.

Pierre: Seb.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. Je.. Reste.  
Seb: Je vais chercher les gars.. Faut bien leur annoncer à eux aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les gars étaient rassemblés à l'avant du bus.

Jeff: C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement, là?  
Seb: Jeff...  
Jeff: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Seb: C'est David...

Je remerciai Seb d'un regard de leur dire lui-même. Tout semblait flou autour de moi, je n'étais plus vraiment consient de tout ce qui se passait maintenant.

Seb: C'est finit... C'est finit la souffrance pour lui... Il est partit.

Finit-il en un souffle. Tout se passa si vite. Jeff, sous le choc, se refugia à l'arrière du bus avec sa guitare.. Chuck, lui, sortit à l'extérieur puis on ne le revit pas de la soirée. Personnellement, je restai là, à contempler les murs avec Seb qui me fixait. Plus tard, il soupira, se leva puis sortit lui aussi. Je restai seul, confronté à mes pensées pour plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon cellulaire sonne. C'était Caroline, mais je ne répondis pas.

Point de vue de Caroline.

Pierre ne me répondit pas et cela me frustra. Maintenant que les gars le savaient surement, je devais l'annoncer à Anne-Sophie. Au téléphone? Pas question. Je décidai alors de me rendre chez elle. Lorsque j'arrivais là-bas, celle-ci sortait de la maison. J'arrivais au bon moment.

Anne-Sophie: Oui, je vais voir David, mais ne m'en empêche pas s'il te plait.  
Carooe: Anneso...  
Anne-Sophie: Quoi?  
Carooe: Je...

Je devais lui annoncer, j'y était presque. Mais j'aurais tout donné pour que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place..

Carooe: Je.. Viens ici...

Je l'attira dans mes bras.

Anne-Sophie: Ça va pas toi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carooe...  
Carooe: Les parents de David m'ont appelé tout à l'heure.. Et..

Je bloquai. J'allais rendre ma meilleure amie plus malheureuse qu'elle l'était déjà et c'était la dernière chose que je désirait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Carooe: Il.. Il est partit.

Ma vue s'embrouilla et je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues. Anne-Sophie ne sembla pas réagir tout de suite.

Carooe: Je suis désolée ma belle..

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte puis s'éloigna.

Carooe: Anneso...

Elle entra à l'intérieur de sa maison sans ne dire un mot de plus, sans se retourner, puis je restai là, à contempler la porte d'entrée. Le mal était fait..

**BONUS 14**

Point de vue de Anne-Sophie.

Ce fut avec difficulté que j'enfilai mon habit propre. C'était le jour où je devrais lui dire aurevoir et je n'étais pas du tout prête. Les filles venaient me chercher dans quinze minutes et j'aurais sincèrement voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre. Je n'avais pas vu les gars depuis des mois et je savais que ça me briserais le coeur de les revoir. Il manquerait quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de ma chambre et je sursautai.

Carooe: T'inquiète pas.. C'est moi.

Je ne lui répondit pas. Je ne voulais pas quitter la maison. Je ne voulais pas me rendre à ce salon funéraire. Pas tout de suite..

Carooe: Je suis venue à l'avance pour t'emmener chez Chuck.

Je me retournai brusquement vers elle. Chuck? Pendant une seconde, j'avais oublié que les gars étaient arrivé au Québec, aujourd'hui.

Carooe: Viens, tu es prête.. Inutile de brosser encore une fois tes cheveux, Anneso.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma main droite. Je brossais mes cheveux depuis plusieurs minutes sans m'en rendre compte par nervosité.  
...

...  
Je du retenir mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Depuis ce jour de novembre, je m'étais décidée à passer ma vie avec cet homme.

**BONUS 15**

Lettre 1  
Cher David,  
Je viens d'aller acheter ce cahier en sortant de l'hopital. J'ai l'intention de t'écrire à tous les jours, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop. J'ai besoin de te parler et j'ai choisis ce moyen. Chuck est venu me chercher et ne m'a pas trop posé de questions sur mes intentions. Je le remercie silencieusement pour cela. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en sortant, m'acheter ceci.... Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Du tout. J'ai pensé à toi en premier. Je pense toujours à toi. Certainement, ça m'a rappeler ce que je voulais faire et puis j'ai demandé à Chuck de m'emmener à ce magasin. J'ai choisi le plus beau cahier vierge de tous les étagères. Celui qui a particulièrement attiré mon attention. Il est rouge.. ta couleur préférée. J'espère que tu apprécies.  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je me sens fatiguée. Je devrais aller au lit.  
Bonne nuit, je t'aime.. à demain.

Lettre 2  
Cher David,  
Me revoilà à t'écrire.  
J'espère que tu t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais bien. J'essaie de m'occuper le plus possible pour ne pas être seule et penser beaucoup trop... Tu sais ce qui arrive lorsqu'on pense trop. C'est pour cela que ce sera bref, ce matin. Je t'aime.

Lettre X  
J'y arrive plus.  
Je te revois dans ma tête, avec ton sourire accrocheur. Quand tu me disais que la vie était excitante, qu'il fallait en profiter. Et que je n'avais aucune raison d'être triste, ou de vouloir partir.. Tu étais tellement mignon. Tu essayais toujours de me remonter le moral alors que c'est toi qui semblait en avoir le plus besoin, avec ta maladie. Mais tu as toujours essayé d'être positif et de vivre à fond. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Ça m'inspire beaucoup, mais en même temps, c'est dur. Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toi? Y'a un temps où j'arrivais à voir les choses du bon coté. Je n'arrive même plus à être heureuse. Je m'en viens toujours à déprimer. Pourtant, j'ai les meilleurs amis du monde, j'en suis extrêmement consciente. Malgré ça, ils n'arrivent pas à me remonter le moral. Cette vie n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Ma vie à moi, je dois la passer avec toi. Donc, je ne vois pas comment je peux continuer sans toi. À la demande des spécialistes, je travaille beaucoup sur moi-même pour essayer de retrouver la fille que j'étais. Mais il me manquera toujours quelque chose et je me sentirai toujours vide si je n'ai pas ce quelque chose. Je fais énormément d'efforts pour rester en vie. Es-tu fier de moi?


	15. BONUS 16 À 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les bonus suivants contiennent beaucoup de... Dialogues théâtraux, émoticônes, du drama à volonté, des intrigues pas développées, du quétaine (en veux-tu en voilà). Je m'excuse d'avance, héhé.

**BONUS 16**

Tout son corps tremblait et Pierre avait beaucoup de misère à rester calme. Mais malgré ça, il continuait à avancer dans les rangées du cimetière avant de s'arrêter un moment. Il regarda aux alentours, un peu perdu. Il essayait de se souvenir où était placée sa pierre tombale. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tous les souvenirs du jour où il avait du malheureusement dire au revoir à son meilleur ami. Il avança machinalement, regardant les écritures...

**BONUS 17**

'Écoute, Seb. Ça ne peut plus durer cette relation. Entre-nous c'est de la marde en ce moment. T'es toujours en tournée et tu sais comment je déteste les textos et les cours appels. C'est finit, regarde. Trouve-toi une fille mieux que moi, qui sera capable de t'aimer à distance. je t'aime.. Enfin, je le sais plus..'

Seb tremblait. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être un message de Dorianne. Pas en ce moment. Il revérifia l'adresse pour être sûr. Enfin, il espèrait de tout coeur que ce soit une blague, un cauchemar. Il espèrait s'être endormi dans la loge, d'avoir rêvé à cela.

Pierre: Seb, faut retourner sur scène.

Il leva la tête et vit Pierre sortir de la pièce. Tout semblait malheureusement si réel. Il se leva alors à contre-coeur, laissant son téléphone dans la loge, et se dirigea vers la scène avec les autres pour le rappel.

Pierre: Vous croyiez qu'on vous laisserait comme ça, hein ?

Cria-t-il à la foule avec un accent français forcé. Celle-ci répondit comme toujours avec une attitude positive, ils étaient contents de les revoir.

Pierre: Même à ça, on va peut-être revenir faire un autre show bientôt!

Inutile de dire que la foule répondit par des cris encore.

Jeff: On vous aime, Paris!  
Pierre: On vous aime tellement qu'on a une chanson pour vous. On ferait tellement n'importe quoi pour vous!  
Jeff: Pierre, c'était supposé être une surprise.. Ils ont deviné là!  
Pierre: Je le sais, c'était mon idée.

I'd Do Anything For You démarra. Seb se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Toutes les chansons qui suiveraient lui ferait penser à Dorianne et il ne voulait pas passer un mauvais moment sur scène. À ce moment-là, une fan cria son nom très fort et attira son attention. Il la regarda et elle lui fit un coeur avec ses mains, ce qui fit bien sourire Seb. Il avait surement perdu Dorianne, mais il aurait toujours ses fans. Il se sentit alors plus fort et avait l'intention de remercier ses fans qu'il aimait plus que tout dès la fin de la chanson.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva devant Jeff qui lui chuchota à l'oreille 'Ça va?'. Lefebvre lui répondit par un coup de tête positif et Stinco lui demanda tout de même 'T'es sûr?'. Il ne voulait pas inquieter ses amis. Il arrangerait tout avec Dorianne dès leur retour dans la loge. Ils jouèrent quelques chansons puis vint Crazy, où Pierre est seul avec sa guitare ainsi que Perfect, la dernière chanson du show. Il repartit dans la loge avec Jeff, Chuck restant backstage, et prit son téléphone pour répondre à Dori. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça en texto, elle qui détestait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas..

'Doune? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu m'dis ça.. là?'  
Elle lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard:  
'Tu vois! Regarde, je sais pas qui blâmer. Toi ou moi.. Mais nous deux c'est fini, de la façon que tu aimes bien le faire.'

Jeff: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Seb sursauta et se retourna. Jeff se tenait derrière lui et devait apparement avoir lu le message dans son téléphone. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas du tout embêter les gars avec ses problèmes.

Jeff: Seb...  
Seb: Je... C'est correct, Jeff.  
Jeff: Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Ça va pas bien avec Dori?  
Non, tout allait bien avec Dorianne. Tout irait bien, tout s'arrangerait.  
*

Pierre: Merci Paris!  
Jeff: Merci!

Ils firent la finale de Perfect. Seb fit un clin d'oeil à la fan qui avait attiré son attention et lui lança sa serviette. Elle dut recevoir des regards méchant de d'autres filles mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Elle méritait d'une façon la serviette.

Fan: Seb!  
Seb se retourna vers une autre fan et n'eut pas le temps de la voir qu'elle lui fit un calin puis se colla à lui pour prendre une photo. Il allait surement avoir l'air con sur la photo mais bon.. Il parla avec d'autres fans puis une fille l'interrompu.  
Fan2: Seb, Seb, Seb! J'peux avoir un pic? Dis-moi que t'en a un! Pleaaaase!  
Il fouilla dans sa pohe droite de jeans et en trouva un qu'il fourra dans la main de la fan. Il devait partir tout de suite et essayer de tout arranger avec sa blonde. Ça urgeait!  
Fan3: Seb!  
Plusieurs fans criaient son nom.  
Fan4: Seb!  
Seb: Je suis là, je suis là.  
Fan5: Je t'aime, Seb!  
Seb: Moi aussi je vous aime.  
Il sentit que sa tête allait exploser. Ils aimait ses fans mais ce soir, c'était trop. C'était vraiment pas sa soirée.  
Seb: J'suis désolé. Il faut que j'y aille..  
Fan6: Seb!  
Seb: À la prochaine!  
Il signa une dernière chose puis se retira en vitesse de la foule. Il ne regardait pas trop où il allait mais il s'en foutait. Il était pressé de partir, il était aussi stressé car son coeur battait très fort. Il fonça dans quelqu'un et l'impact fut si fort qu'il se retrouva au sol avec la personne. Il regarda à ses côtés et vit que c'était une fille. Celle-ci ne se relevait pas et frottait son épaule qui semblait lui faire mal. Seb se sentit très mal à ce moment là.  
Seb: Oh mon dieu! Ça va? Est-ce que je t'ai blessé? Oh mon dieu..  
Fan: Non.. Ça va aller, ça va aller..  
Elle se mit en position assise et Seb lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève.  
Seb: T'es sûre? Je suis tellement désolé, je n'voulais pas te faire mal, surtout pas!  
Fan: C'est corect, Seb. Je vais surement avoir un bleu mais bon..  
Seb: Je m'en veux tellement de pas avoir regardé où j'allais, je m'en veux..  
La jeune fille souriait. Elle allait peut-être vraiment bien après tout!  
Seb: Hey, t'étais en première rangée au show, hein?  
Elle acquieça(?) de la tête puis lui montra la serviette.  
Seb: Tu la méritais tellement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner?  
Fan: Quoi? Ben euh...  
Seb: Tout ce que tu veux..  
Fan: Mmmm, okay. Tu pourrais me suivre sur Twitter?  
Seb: Daccord. C'est quoi ton Twitter?  
Fan: C'est lilySPx.  
Seb: Lily alors? Joli nom! Alors à bientôt, Lily!  
Lily: Merci pour tout Seb.  
Seb: Ça me fait plaisir, mon amie.  
Lily: À bientôt..  
Elle lui souria et il en fit de même. Un dernier signe de la main puis ils se quittèrent. Sebastien jeta un coup d'oeil à son cellulaire et il ouvrit twitter. Il avait complètement oublié Dorianne et tenait seulement à laisser un message à Lily, même s'il venait seulement de la croiser.  
'@lilySPx Tu es très sympathique, on se reparle bientôt. ;)'  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se retrouve face à Lily et en fit le saut.  
Seb: Wow! Une revenante!  
Lily: Désolée.. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais avoir un calin..  
Seb: Pas de problème, ma belle.  
Il l'attira dans ses bras, une étreinte qui rendit Lily très heureuse.  
Lily: Merci beaucoup..  
Seb: Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment.  
Lily: Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, toi et Simple Plan. Si vous n'auriez pas existé, je serais tout simplement plus là.  
Seb: Ne dit pas ça..  
Lily: C'est vrai. Sincèrement, je vous aime plus que ma propre famille.  
Seb ne répondit pas, mais l'étreignit encore une fois.  
Seb: Ça me touche.. Et je suis alors très content d'avoir formé ce groupe avec mes amis. Ça en valait la peine si c'était pour sauver des vies.. comme toi.  
Lily lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Elle prit une photo avec lui et malheureusement, il se faisait tard et elle devait partir. Son amoureux allait bientôt s'impatienter à l'attendre dans le stationnement de la salle. Elle le salua et partit pour de bon. Tous les bons moments avaient une fin. Mais pour une fois, elle savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Elle en était convaincu. Tout ça grâce à ce Sébastien Lefebvre.

**BONUS 18**

La première chose que Lily fit à son retour au Québec avec Maxime, c'est de regarder ses mails. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu d'accès à un ordinateur en France et elle se demandait si Seb lui avait laissé un message. Elle était très excité par rapport à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses mails, elle avait plusieurs mails qui venaient de twitter. Il y avait de nouveaux fans de Simple Plan qui la suivait mais ce qui l'intéressa vivement, ce fut ce nom: Sebastien Lefebvre. Cela indiquait qu'il la suivait, maintenant. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour elle, c'était fantastique. La vie lui avait envoyé du bonheur. Elle pourrait maintenant discuter avec son idole quand bon lui semble. C'était magique.

Lily: Max! Viens voir ça, c'est fou!  
Maxime: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Celui acouru dans le salon.  
Lily: Seb, il me suit sur twitter!  
Max: Ah, daccord. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?  
Lily: Tu le sais que je l'aime beaucoup..  
Max sourit à sa copine et l'attira dans ses bras.  
Max: Oh que oui, je le sais minou. Tant que tu me remplace pas avec lui.  
Lily: Hey, jaloux! Tu le sais que je t'aime plus que lui mon amour.  
Max: Alors où sont les posters de moi dans ta chambre hein?  
Lily, choquée, frappa son amoureux, amicalement.  
Max: Ben quoi!  
Lily: De toute façon, cette chambre est chez mes parents et je n'y ai pas posé le pied depuis 1 an et demi.  
Max: Ça me fait dequoi pareil.  
Lily: Pfff, si j'y retourne un jour, je te dédierai un mur complet.  
Max: Ça me va, ça. Je t'aime.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et retourna à ses occupations. Lily retourna vers son écran et sourit d'avantage lorsqu'elle vit que Seb lui avait également écrit quelquechose.  
'@lilySPx Tu es très sympathique, on se reparle bientôt. ;)'  
Lily: Wow... C'est tout simplement... Wow.  
Se dit-elle, à elle-même.

**BONUS 19**

☆ Ceci est l'un de mes écrits préférés ☆

\- David, dépêche-toi! cria Sébastien.  
\- J'arrive! répondit celui-ci.  
\- C'est de ta faute si les fans nous qualifient de gars qui sont toujours en retard! ajouta Jeff en souriant.

Avec David maintenant prêt pour leur performance, ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière de la scène. Dans la salle, la foule devenait de plus en plus folle alors qu'ils savaient que le moment approchait, que les gars arriveraient bientôt. Les premières notes de la chanson d'ouverture retentirent. Les fans se mirent à crier de plus en plus fort tandis que Jeff, David et Sébastien apparaissaient sur scène. Sans oublier Chuck, qui apparu comme par magie sur sa batterie. Il ne manquait plus que Pierre, qui apparu lui aussi aux yeux de la foule un moment plus tard, lorsqu'il commença à chanter les paroles de la chanson I'd Do Anything.....

\- Séb!!!!!!

Les images s'envolèrent puis Sébastien se réveilla en sursaut. La lumière du jour l'aveugla et il du se frotter les yeux pour bien voir. Il sourit en rependant à son rêve puis il se leva lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière. Il rejoignit la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, Loulou, mais...  
\- Mon nom, c'est Lily, la coupa-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que...  
\- Moi j'aime bien ce surnom, le coupa-t-il en retour. Ce que je disais, c'est qu'il y a bien d'autres façons de me réveiller le matin que de me crier dessus, OK?

La jeune prénommée Lily esquissa un sourire.

\- D'accord. Mais promets-moi d'abord pour la centième et dernière sincère fois que Loulou, tu oublies ça. Lily, c'est tout, point final.  
\- Si tu le dis, bien sûr.  
\- Seb...  
\- Je te le promets, cette fois.

Lily: Bon... Alors viens ici cher Sebounet.. Je vais te montrer la deuxième façon de te réveiller dont j'avais prévu expérimenter avant que tu vienne chialer....

Seb sourit, s'avança vers sa Lily et ils s'embrassèrent.. Pour une fois, Seb se rendit compte qu'il était heureux. Mais comme toujours, le moment romantique s'envola et quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Seb soupira.

Lily: Ça commence à devenir très normal, se faire déranger ici.  
Seb: Mouais, je vais les avertir, t'inquiète..  
Lily: Merci  
Seb se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que sa jolie petite amie le laissa seul et partit à la douche. Il découvrit Jeff, derrière la porte.  
Seb: Jeff!!  
Jeff: Salut! Tu t'en viens? C'est un peu l'heure...  
Seb: De?  
Jeff: Ben...  
Seb: Je.. Oh mon dieu.. Je.. Je reviens. Pouvez-vous m'attendre 10 minutes?  
Jeff: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
Seb: C'est pas important!!

Il lui referma la porte au nez puis partit dans sa chambre... Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils partaient pour la France aujourd'hui, pour une série de spectacles en Europe et il devait terminer ses bagages. Il n'avait même pas avertit Lily de son départ!

Seb: Elle est tellement parfaite qu'elle me fait oublier mes problèmes... tout en fait. Elle me fait tout oublier. Oh mon dieu, je suis dans la merde.

Se dit-il à lui-même. Il termina ses valises en cinq minutes puis sa douce venu le rejoindre en lui demandant ce qu'il fabriquait.

Seb: Lily, Je... Je suis tellement désolé. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on partait pour la France ce matin..

Lily paru choquée et Seb s'en voulu énormément.

Lily: Pour combien de temps tu pars, comme ça?  
Seb: 2 semaines.  
Lily: Bon ben...  
Seb: Lily..  
Lily: Bon voyage.

Elle soupira puis sortit de la chambre. Seb voulu l'en empêcher mais il entendit un klaxon à l'extérieur. Ils devaient s'impatienter.. Il prit ses affaires puis sortit de la pièce. Il voulait parler à Lily mais n'avais pas le temps. Pris dans un dilemme, Seb choisit de partir, et de régler ces problèmes plus tard. La vie était compliquée, malgré tout.

Pierre: Bon, te voilà.  
Seb: C'est bon, on va pas être en retard.  
Jeff: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Seb: Quoi?  
Jeff: Tu es bête depuis tout à l'heure..  
Seb: Désolé. J'avais oublié qu'on partais aujourd'hui.  
Pierre: C'est Lily?  
Seb: Quoi encore?  
Pierre: Elle est l'objet de toutes tes excuses ces temps-ci.

Seb soupira. Il allait encore la critiquer.

Seb: Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire monsieur Bouvier.

Dit-il, pour le provoquer, ce qui fonctionna.

Pierre: Ben là! On a des entrevues, la plupart du temps tu ne viens pas. Toujours occupé avec ta Lily. Lily est malade, Lily a besoin de moi, Lily par ci, Lily par là.  
Seb: C'est pas vrai, ça! Pis on parlera pas de toi, hein! Tu nous laisse tomber souvent ces temps-ci à cause de Carooe. Toi aussi tu as besoin de moments de solitude avec elle, non?

Le ton monta très rapidement dans la voiture. Jeff lui, restait silencieux et n'osait pas déranger les garçons qui se disputaient beaucoup trop ces temps-ci.

Pierre: Moi, je manque pas des trucs importants pour Simple Plan! Pis si tu aurais vu la façon dont elle se comporte avec toi! Une vraie fan.

Seb: Elle est une fan aussi! Pis elle a le même age que nous et la même maturité alors je vois pas pourquoi tu capote à cause de ça. Je sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas ce que je fais dans la vie.  
Pierre: T'es aveugle.  
Seb: C'est toi qui est aveugle! En fait, tu ne la connait même pas!  
Pierre: Pis c'est pas tout hein..  
Seb: Arrête de me reprocher des trucs! Tu t'es pas vu, toi!  
Pierre: J'ai mes raisons de ne pas aimer Lily!  
Jeff: Les gars...

Jeff avait décidé que s'en était trop.

Seb: T'es jaloux! Voilà!  
Pierre: Hein? Pas rapport du tout! Je trouve juste que t'as bien vite remplacé Dorianne avec la première fan que t'as ramassé à un show en France, à l'autre bout du monde.  
Jeff: Les gars, arrêtez, c'est trop là.

Mais les gars ne l'écoutèrent pas.

Seb: Elle est Québecoise! Pis tu le sais pas toi que ça a prit du temps avant que nous deux ça soit possible! J'ai aimé Dorianne plus que tout au monde! Elle m'a brisé le coeur pis avec Kathe s'en était trop.  
Pierre: Classique.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et rejoignit Chuck qui les attendait. Celui-ci ne fut pas content de voir Pierre et Seb s'engueuler encore.

Seb: Pierre! Ce sont mes sentiments que tu décris de 'Classique'! C'est ce que ressentent les gens quand ils ont le coeur brisé.  
Chuck: Pierre, t'es paranoiaque..  
Pierre: Mêle-en toi pas!

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux autres amis réussissèrent malgré tout à réduire Pierre et Seb au silence. Durant le trajet, personne ne parla vraiment..

Chuck: Seb, ça va ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Les deux s'étaient assis à l'écart de Jeff et Pierre puisque c'était mieux comme cela. Chuck n'aimait pas du tout le comportement de Pierre et il avait peur pour Simple Plan. Si cela continuait, ça allait mal finir. Il avait rencontré Lily, et lui avait parlé. Il avait assuré Pierre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise femme et qu'elle serait parfaite pour Seb. Celui-ci méritait d'être heureux. Tout le monde était toujours ébranlés par rapport à la mort de David donc ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait se soutenir et non s'éloigner pour une niaiserie.

Chuck: Je suis désolé pour Pierre... Pour ce qu'il te fait subir. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il te fait. Il nous aime, il veut notre bonheur.. Et un peu trop je crois.  
Seb: Je suis tanné de me battre..  
Chuck: Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?  
Seb: Ya toujours quelqu'un pour tout gâcher pis je ne suis plus capable de supporter ça.  
Chuck: Mais je comprends pas vraiment ce qui le pousse à te blâmer sans arrêt comme ça... Ses raisons sont un peu floues.

Seb soupira. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait être heureux..

Seb: Si David était là..  
Chuck: Quoi?  
Seb: S'il était là, il aurait calmé Pierre..

Chuck fut surpris. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il entendait Seb parler de David et curieusement, ça le soulageait.

Seb: Non.. Je dis n'importe quoi. Désolé.. Vraiment. Ça aurait rien changé à son comportement d'aujourd'hui.. Rien..  
Chuck: Oui, c'est vrai. Si David était là.. Pierre ne serait pas en colère comme ça. S'il serait encore là, ça changerait tout.  
Seb: Non.. Je ne croit pas, en fait.  
Chuck: Oh oui. Je parle avec lui, moi. Parfois.  
Seb: Pas moi, comme tu as pu le remarquer.  
Chuck: Mais t'inquiète pas. Ça va s'arranger. Il.. Il est boulversé, comme nous tous même si ce n'est pas une raison de te faire subir ça.

Seb hésita un moment.

Seb: Merci, Chuck.  
Chuck: Si t'as besoin de moi je suis là.

Puis les deux se retournèrent, chacun de leur côtés en relaxant ou essayant de dormir un peu. Au bout de quelques heures de silence, Seb pris la parole.

Seb: Chuck?  
Chuck: Mmmmmm oui?  
Seb: Je te dérange..  
Chuck: Non, pas du tout.

Seb prit une grande respiration. Sa tête allait exploser tellement il pensait à toutes sortes de choses et il sentait le besoin d'en parler. C'est vrai qu'il avait été beaucoup plus avec Lily ces temps-ci qu'avec les gars, mais il avait ses raisons..

Seb: Je...  
Chuck: Tu veux me parler?  
Seb: Oui.  
Chuck: Je t'écoute, t'inquiète pas, Sebastien.  
Seb: Attends.. Je.. C'est dûr..

Chuck se retourna vers son ami et se mit en position assise.

Chuck: Hey... Qu'est-ce qui se passe toi?

Seb se retourna vers Chuck et croisa son regard inquiet mais il détourna son regard.

Seb: Non, c'est pas le moment en vrai...  
Chuck: Seb.. Tu peux m'en parler. Tu m'inquiète puis tes yeux me parlent.  
Seb: Hein?  
Chuck: Ton regard. Ce regard-là. Ça m'brise le coeur, mon gars.

Seb soupira profondément.

Seb: Il me manque, Chuck.  
Chuck: Ouf, moi aussi.  
Seb: Pis j'm'en veux beaucoup. Ça me tue tellement de l'intérieur..  
Chuck: Pourquoi donc?  
Seb: Pis ça m'fait mal de t'en parler parce que... Toi aussi tu souffre, toi aussi tu..  
Chuck: Arrête ça, tu veux. Tu le sais que ça fait du bien d'en discuter.

Sebastien hésita un moment puis se lança.

Seb: Je m'en veux de pas lui avoir dit tout ce que je devais lui dire..  
Chuck: Oh Seb..  
Seb: C'est vrai! J'aurais aimé ça lui dire que je l'aimais, que je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir connu, qu'il avait changé ma vie. Mais c'est plus possible... J'voulais pas que tout ça arrive. Ça bloquait tellement parce que... Parce que j'arrivais pas à y croire que c'était la fin pis... Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste parce que je lui disais tout ce que je voulais qu'il sache avant qu'il parte. Pis tout ce que je voulais, c'était son bonheur...  
Chuck: Je suis sûr qu'il savait ça.  
Seb: Tu crois?  
Chuck: Oui! Arrête de te torturer avec ça.. Tu vas te détruire pour rien. David était pas idiot..  
Seb: Mais j'y arrive pas..  
Chuck: Prends ton temps. Vas-y à ton rythme.  
Seb: Merci..  
Chuck: T'es pas seul à vivre ça.. Il nous manque tous pis je le sais que c'est dûr.. Mais promet-moi de ne pas te détruire avec tout ça daccord? J'aime pas ça voir tout le monde comme ça.

Seb ne répondit pas. Chuck posa une main sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

Chuck: Garde pas tout ça en d'dans ok? David voudrait pas que tu sois si malheureux comme ça.  
Seb: David t'adorais.  
Chuck: Hein? Pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
Seb: Il me l'a dit, un jour. T'es toujours là pour consoler les autres..

Chuck resta silencieux.

FLASHBACK  
Point de vue de Sebastien.

David dormait toujours quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, je m'étais arrangé pour être seul avec lui, ce qui était très compliqué puisqu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui et j'avais tant de choses à lui dire, seul à seul.

David: Hey, si c'est pas mon beau Seb.  
Seb: Je voulais pas te réveiller...  
David: C'est pas grave. J'ai en masse le temps de me reposer ici..

Dit-il avec un petit rire. Je souri à mon tour et m'assis à côté de son lit. Je détournai le regard vers la fenêtre.

David: Oh, ça va pas du tout, toi.  
Seb: Ben..  
David: Aller... Crache le morceau. T'es en amour? On a pas eu beaucoup de moments seuls tous les deux.  
Seb: Hein? En amour.. C'est pas le problème.  
David: Alors..

Je respirai profondément et essayai de me lancer..

Seb: Ça me fait dequoi de te voir là.

David souri et cela me choqua.

David: Sebastien Lefebvre. T'es gêné de me le dire..  
Seb: Non..  
David: Oui, je le sais.

Je ne répondit pas. C'était bizarre mais oui cela me gênait d'en parler devant lui.

David: Hey.. Ça va aller.

Je levai la tête vers lui et je croisai son regard. Il semblait avoir tant d'espoir, de force dans son regard alors que moi j'étais si faible par rapport à tout ça. J'étais déstabilisé et il ne fallait pas que je craque devant lui. Il fallait que je le soutienne, c'était mon meilleur ami.

Seb: Non.. Ça va pas aller.. Tu..  
David: Oui, ça va aller.

Je tremblai. Je ne voulais tellement pas le perdre. Et comment pouvait-il être aussi optimiste face à tout ça? Il y avait un monstre qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, qui allait le mener jusqu'à la mort.

David: Seb.. Tu peux me parler. Je suis là pour toi.

Les yeux me piquaient et quelques secondes plus tard, les larmes inondèrent mes joues. J'espèrais tellement qu'il puisse comprendre ce que je ressentais sans avoir besoin de lui dire. J'enfoui mon visage entre mes mains. Je ne voulais tellement pas que David me voit comme ça.

David: Ne sois pas gêné de me parler de ce que tu pense de tout ça..  
Seb : Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.  
David : Viens... Approche-toi.  
Je m'approchai de lui, il essaya tant bien que de mal de se lever un peu et il m'attira dans ses bras. Je l'étreignis très fort. Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça.  
David: Je sais que c'est pas mal dur tout ça... Mais je veux pas que tu te renferme sur toi-même, je veux surtout pas que tu sois gêné de me parler, je te l'ai déjà dit ça...

Je tremblais énormément. Pleurer devant quelqu'un, je n'aimais pas ça. Et montrer ma faiblesse devant David, encore moins. C'était vrai que j'avais du mal à cacher mes émotions. Je n'était pas fort comme la moyenne des garçons de ce monde et il faut dire que ça me gênait beaucoup.

David: Et ne sois pas désolé.

khmgmgmvbxdvgghngfcjg

Seb: Tu ressemble tellement à Chuck.  
David: Quoi? Regarde-moi et articule, j'ai pas du tout compris.

Je relevai la tête puis le regardai.

Seb: Tu... Tu ressemble à Chuck. Même attitude positive que lui..  
David: Oh.. Mais faut que je sois fort, hein. Sinon, j'peux pas me battre comme ça.  
Seb: Mouais.. T'es fort.. Contrairement à moi.  
David: Non.. T'es fort aussi, crois-moi. Tu me le montre depuis tout à l'heure.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il disait ça pour me faire plaisir, tout simplement..

David: Ce n'est pas parce que tu craque devant moi que tu es faible.. au contraire. Moi je trouve que ça veut dire que tu es fort... Surtout dans ton cas, parce que tu es gêné de me dire ce qui te hante l'esprit.  
Seb: Es-tu un ange, David Desrosiers?  
David: Un ange? Peut-être! En tout cas, je me prépare à les rejoindre.. Tu pense qu'ils vont m'aimer?

Il me fit sourire.

David: Je l'adore Chuck.. Tu lui dira, un jour, daccord? Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de l'entendre quand je ne serai plus là.  
Seb: Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas toi-même?  
David: Pour la même raison que toi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as envie de me dire.  
Seb: David... Je te l'ai dit.  
David: Non.. Tu as changé de sujet avec Chuck.

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait se rendre compte de tout ce que je ressentais. Pourtant, je me sentais toujours incapable de lui dire que je l'aimais, que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte..

Seb: Je.. Je vais y aller.  
David: Si tu veux.

Je le regardai une dernière fois avant de partir en espèrant qu'il comprenne tout..

David: Hey.. moi aussi.  
Seb: Hein?

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

David: Ça va aller. On se revoit cette semaine. Merci d'être venu.

Je lui dit aurevoir, en étant tout de même troublé. 'Moi aussi..'

FIN FLASHBACK.

Chuck: Seb..  
Seb: Tu vois pourquoi, maintenant..  
Chuck: Tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais, Seb.  
Seb: Hein?  
Chuck: Ton regard lui a parlé. Il t'as dit moi aussi parce qu'il a compris ce que tu voulais lui dire..  
Seb: Tu crois?  
Chuck: Mais oui.  
Seb: Oh mon dieu..

Chuck sourit et Seb semblait soulagé. Il repensait à sa conversation avec lui et il se sentit mal de ne pas avoir compris le message de David. Pendant des mois, il s'en était voulu que David ne le sache pas. Mais tout ne s'envolait pas. Il aurait tant voulu être assez fort pour le lui dire réellement.

Chuck: Faut pas que tu t'en fasse avec ça, Seb. On a tous nos faiblesses mais David nous aimait et il le savait qu'on l'aimait en retour. Nous n'avions pas besoin de lui dire.  
Seb: Mais c'était très important pour moi.  
Chuck: T'as réussi ta mission, Sebby. Pense à autre chose, maintenant.  
Seb: C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
Chuck: J'ai une question pour toi..  
Seb: Oui?  
Chuck: Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé plus tôt de tout ça.. Ça fais des mois que tu garde ça en toi?  
Seb: Ne m'en veux pas..  
Chuck: Ne t'inquiète pas.. Puis tu sais.. Ça va aller mieux bientôt. Tu vas voir. Sois fort.

Seb sourit à Chuck. Celui-ci pensait à ce que Seb venait tout juste de lui révéler. Il était vrai que ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose ce que David avait dit à Seb. Qu'il l'adorait et qu'il était gêné de lui en parler.. Il se sentait bizarre face à ça.

**BONUS 20**

Chuck: Jeff, il faut vraiment que je te parle.  
Jeff: Ok.. Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chuck cogna à la porte de Jeff et celui-ci le fit entrer.

Jeff: Viens.. Viens t'asseoir...

Je m'éxécutai.

Chuck: J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un..  
Jeff: J'suis là, Chuck. Tu peux tout me dire. J'vais t'aider du mieux que je peux.  
Chuck: Je vais exploser si ça continue. C'est fou, là.  
Jeff: Respire et dis-moi tout, mon ami.  
Chuck: C'est Pierre, Seb et David... Ça.. Ça me tue, Jeff. Pierre qui est tellement boulversé, qui ne sait plus comment gérer ses émotions, Seb qui était en train de totalement se tuer mentalement, et David.. Jeff je.. Tout le monde se confie à moi, et je dois paraître fort pour les aider. Ensuite, c'est moi qui sent que mon monde s'écroule et je sais pas comment... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça sorte. J'ai aussi besoin de m'évader en ce moment. Ça n'a peut-être pas l'air de ça mais je n'ai plus envie de vivre, Jeff. Je... L'autre soir, j'ai falli en finir.  
Jeff s'avança vers moi et me prit les épaules.  
Jeff: Charles Comeau...  
Je l'enlaçai de mes bras et le serrai contre moi. Il répondit à mon étreinte et me serra fort contre lui. Je battit des paupières pour chasser mes larmes mais elles coulèrent et j'échappai un sanglot. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive devant Jeff mais je craquai totalement. Derrière nous, la porte s'ouvrit sur Seb, qui partageait la chambre avec Jeff, à défaut de détester devoir être seul et de confronter ses pensées. Son regard croisa le mien et je devenu mal alaise.  
Seb: Oh mon dieu.. Chuck..  
Je secouai la tête pour qu'il ne s'en fasse pas.  
Chuck: J'ai l'air d'un vrai bébé.  
Jeff: C'est les émotions...  
Il se recula mais il resta sa main sur mon bras, pour me réconforter, et je vit que son visage brillait de larmes aussi.  
Seb: Je vous aime les gars.  
Je tournai la tete vers lui, en soupirant.  
Chuck : Moi aussi.  
Jeff : Faut pas tout garder ça en dedans, okay ? On s'est un peu éloigné après sa mort, ça aurait du être le contraire.  
Seb hocha la tête, mais il continua à fixer ses souliers. Je lui fis signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Et je le serrai dans mes bras, lui tapotant le dos.


	16. BONUS 21 À 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les bonus suivants contiennent beaucoup de... Dialogues théâtraux, émoticônes, du drama à volonté, des intrigues pas développées, du quétaine (en veux-tu en voilà). Je m'excuse d'avance, héhé.

**BONUS 21**

Point de vue de Chuck.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de ma chambre. J'espèrais plus que tout que ce soit Pierre. Je devais lui parler, immédiatement.

Pierre: Hey!  
Chuck: Je suis content que tu sois venu, j'avais à te parler.  
Pierre: Ah ouais?  
Chuck: Ouais..

Il s'avança dans la pièce puis se retourna vers moi.

Pierre: Bon quoi?  
Chuck: C'est à propos de Seb..  
Pierre: Tu sais que je veux rien entendre à propos de lui. Alors oublie-ça et..  
Chuck: Non, cette fois tu vas m'écouter.

Il soupira.

Chuck: T'es en train de le détruire, Pierre. Je ne sais plus pourquoi tu fais ça mais si tu veux qu'il soit heureux, c'est pas la bonne façon de t'y prendre!  
Pierre: Je l'aime vraiment pas..  
Chuck: Mais il est heureux lui, avec elle! Avec David qui n'est plus là, ça l'a détruit. Ya toujours quelque chose qui va le faire débouler la montagne et ça le tue.  
Pierre: Je suis désolé.

Je pris une grande respiration.

Chuck: Voyons! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? C'est un de tes meilleurs amis que t'es en train de tuer! Il va tellement pas bien en ce moment et tu n'arrange rien du tout! Personne ne va bien! Tu le sais bien! Te voir le blâmer à chaque fois que tu as une occasion de le faire, ça nous brise le coeur, à Jeff et moi! Si David te voyait, il serait pas content de toi. Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il te voit de là-haut pis qu'il est pas super fier de toi.

Pierre ne me répondit pas. Il resta silencieux.

Chuck: Si tu n'aimes pas Lily, il n'a pas à endurer tout ça.. C'est injuste pour lui. Il a enfin trouvé la femme qu'il aime. Après Kathlene et Dorianne, il a droit à un peu de bonheur, non?

Il s'assit sur mon lit et se passa la main dans le visage. Il soupira pronfondément.

Pierre: Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
Chuck: What's going on, Pierre?  
Pierre: D'habitude, quand je feelais pas ou quand j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.. David était là, pis il m'écoutait. Il avait toujours le bon mot pour m'aider, t'sé. Pis là, tout est foutu en l'air dans ma vie, on dirait. J'sais plus ou j'en suis. Mais y'é plus là, Chuck. Pis j'arriverai jamais à m'y faire. Seb, je voulais pas le rendre malheureux. Mais je sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais plus comment agir. On dirait que tout est détruit en moi, tu comprends? Je veux tellement qu'on soit heureux à nouveau pis Seb aussi le mérite. Pendant un moment, je croyais bien faire mais.. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas réalisé.

**BONUS 22**

Point de vue de Anne-Sophie.

Aujourd'hui, c'était enfin le Jour J. Les gars étaient de retour au Québec et j'avais plus que tout hâte de les serrer dans mes bras. Lily venait me chercher dans quelques minutes et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Leurs sourires et leurs conneries me manquaient, même si depuis le mois de juin, tout était différent, quelque chose s'était éteint dans leur regard et leurs sourires n'étaient plus si radieux qu'avant.  
Tout se passa si rapidement. Lily qui venait me chercher, nous sur le chemin de l'aéroport..

Lily: Allez! C'est le moment!  
AS: Je pense que je vais être malade..  
Lily: Mon dieu! Ne stresse pas trop avec ça!  
AS: J'ai tellement hâte de les voir! Ils me manquent, c'est l'enfer.

Lily sourit et nous sommes entrées dans l'aéroport. Carooe nous attendait proche de la place où ils entreposaient les valises.

Carooe: Salut ma belle!  
AS: Salut!

Elle sourit à Lily puis me serra dans ses bras.

Carooe: J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, c'est fou!  
AS: Pareil.. J'ai hâte de les revoir. J'aime pas du tout me séparer d'eux!

Puis je me retournai vers Lily, qui restait silencieuse.

Carooe: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!

Je sursautai. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Avait-elle vu un extraterrestre? Je me retournai et la vit courir vers quatres individus qui marchaient vers nous. C'était les gars! Elle sauta dans les bras de Pierre, qui l'étreignit très fort. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant et ils sourièrent à leur tour.

AS: Oh mon dieu, enfin!

J'accélérai le pas. Lorsque j'arrivai près d'eux, je sautai dans les bras de Chuck, qui me serra fort. Depuis le temps que j'attendais d'avoir un contact physique avec eux.

AS: Vous m'avez tellement manqué!  
Chuck: Vous nous avez manqué aussi...

Lily, elle, était restée à l'écart et je me demandais bien pourquoi mais la laissai faire. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement heureux et ça me faisait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Je leur fit tous un calin et je m'arrêtai à Seb. Celui-ci avait un sourire forcé et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas trop l'importuner devant les gars alors je me réservais un moment avec lui plus tard.

AS: Allez, va sauter dans les bras de ta Lily.

Je lui fis un câlin.

Seb: C'est que...

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Pierre qui le fixait.

AS: Qu'est-ce que t'attends? Si tu me dis que tu ne l'aime plus je te renie pour le reste de mes jours parce que je dois te dire que cette fille, elle t'aime vraiment.

Dis-je tout bas pour ne pas me faire entendre par les gars. Je le poussai vers sa Lily chérie et ils s'enlacèrent.

Chuck: Cath n'est pas là?  
AS: Non, elle avait un cours, elle.  
Chuck: Daccord haha.

Point de vue de Lily.

Lorsque je vit Seb, mon coeur se mit à battre à 100 milles à l'heure. Je m'apprêtais à faire comme Carooe et Anneso, et courir moi aussi vers mon Sebby mais je me remémorai ce qu'il m'avait dit deux jours plus tôt. 'Ne pas montrer de signes d'affection devant les gars.. Si tu n'en ai pas capable, ne vient pas.' Il m'avait dit qu'il y avait eu des embrouilles avec un des gars et qu'il préférait qu'on ne se montre pas devant eux, ce qui me brisait vraiment le coeur. Entendre ça de lui créait toutes sortes de pensées dans mon cerveau. Je me demandais s'il m'aimait vraiment aussi. Anne-Sophie et Caroline s'étaient avancées vers eux alors que je devais rester à l'écart. Un instant plus tard, Seb s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je fus soulagée pour un moment.

Seb: Je suis désolée pour tout, Lily...  
Lily: Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe parce que je ne peux pas vivre avec le fait que mon amoureux me repousse pour une raison que j'ignore peut-être.

Il ne répondit pas.

Lily: Dis-le moi si la vraie raison est que tu ne m'aime plus.. Je vais comprendre, et quitter de ce pas cet aéroport où je me sens pas bien du tout.  
Seb: Non, Lily.. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu le sais. C'est seulement que.. C'est Pierre.

Je me reculai.

Lily: Pierre?  
Seb: Ouin.. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne t'aime pas c'est Pierre..  
Lily: Pierre ne m'aime pas?! Wow, c'est cool de savoir ca..  
Seb: Je t'aime.  
Lily: Pis toi tu suis ses ordres? Il ne veut plus que tu m'approche quoi? C'est quoi, il t'as menacé de te foutre dehors du band,c'est ça?  
Seb: Non..  
Lily: Ben je comprends pas moi.  
Seb: On va en parler tout à l'heure.  
Lily: C'est bon.. Alors je peux t'embrasser sans te mettre dans le trouble? Pierre nous regarde pas..  
Seb: Euh..

Je n'attendis pas de réponses et l'embrassai. Que Pierre endure voir son meilleur ami avec une fille qu'il n'aime pas.. Ce n'était pas à lui à décider à la place de son coeur non? Il est dans son band mais n'a pas besoin de contrôler sa vie!

Seb: Lily...  
Lily: J'ai pas envie de me cacher à cause de Pierre. Il ne peut pas endurer?

Seb hésitait et je ne le comprenais pas. Pour une fois que tout allais bien dans ma vie, il y avait encore quelqu'un pour tout gâcher. Et je ne savais pas qui blâmer.. Seb ou Pierre?  
Lily : Dire que j'ai cru que tu m'aimais réellement, Sébastien Lefebvre. J'ignore ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mais tu ne me reverras plus. J'en ai assez de tes caprices de rockstar par ci et par là. On se sert de moi comme si j'étais de la vermine, hein ? T'aurais autant pu m'avertir avant de me jeter tes conneries de faux sentiments à la figure ! Le grand Pierre Bouvier et Simple Plan comptent beaucoup plus que moi à tes yeux, mais bien sûr. Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pas réalisé avant que j'étais qu'un bouche trou.  
Je nuis à la réputation de Simple Plan, c'est ça ? Et c'est Pierre Bouvier qui décide de ta vie amoureuse ! T'es con de pas assumer tes actes !

Lily: C'est bon.. Pierre et Simple Plan comptent beaucoup plus que moi à tes yeux.  
Seb: Non.. Je..

Je lui jetai un dernier regard puis partit. J'attendrai Anne-So à sa voiture, dehors. C'était beaucoup mieux que de rester là, avec lui.. eux.

Point de vue de Sebastien.

J'allais la suivre pour la retenir mais une main se posa sur mon épaule et me força à m'arrêter.

Pierre: Seb..  
Seb: T'es content, là! T'as réussi à l'éloigner de moi! Fiche-moi la paix, j'espère que tu est heureux maintenant.  
Pierre: Arrête, c'est pas ce que je voulais.

Je me retournai vers lui. Les autres avaient arrêté leurs conversation et nous regardaient, à présent.

Seb: N'essaie pas de te racheter. Si ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, t'as tout gâché pareil.  
Pierre: Écoute-moi. Il faut que je te parle.. Pas ici, mais tout à l'heure ok? Je veux pas t'engueuler... Je ne veux plus. Je suis désolé, Seb.

Je le regardai un instant. Était-il sincère?

**BONUS 23**

Elle s'avança sur le quai. Elle était seule mais vérifia derrière une dernière fois pour en être parfaitement certaine. Une vague de froid l'envahit et l'obligea a replier ses bras autour d'elle. Elle prit une grande respiration. L'air froid la traversa jusque dans ses poumons et elle expira très fort. Elle sentait que tout était finit, même si elle avait encore la capacité de respirer. Le temps s'était arrêté pour un moment. C'était la fin, mais la vie lui donnait la chance de sentir vivante, pour une dernière fois. Vivante et morte, deux sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait au même moment. La vie lui donnait aussi l'opportunité de tout oublier, de tout laisser tomber, sans même se blâmer d'une quelconque faiblesse, lâcheté. Elle se sentait libre. Elle se sentait libre de tout choix. Elle sentait une boule au fond de son ventre qui semblait vouloir exploser de colère et chagrin à tout moment. Déconnectée, elle était. Libre de toute pensée, alors que toute sortes de souvenirs l'envahissaient. Elle vivait toutes les émotions du monde, en fait. Dans l'espace d'une seconde, elle ressentit même une certaine joie de le retrouver. Elle glissa sa main droite dans l'une des poches de sa veste et en ressortit une photo d'un jeune homme souriant, une guitare basse à la main. Elle baissa la tête puis fixa le cliché. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier. C'était impossible de vivre sans lui. Comme ses amis, elle avait tout donné pour continuer après l'énorme épreuve à travers laquelle elle a essayé de passer. Mais ce n'était pas possible. C'était finit. Elle étouffa un sanglot puis paniqua et son souffle devint de plus en plus court. Personne n'était là pour l'aider. Personne n'était là pour lui prendre la main. C'était finit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna vivement. Personne. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et de se jeter, par surprise, à l'eau. L'eau froide lui glaça les membres. Elle se débattit un instant contre un ennemi invisible. Un dernier regard vers le pont, il n'y avait personne, encore une fois, puis elle se laissa couler. Malgré l'horrible moment qu'elle passa durant la dernière minute de sa vie, ses pensées étaient tournées vers David. David qu'elle retrouverait enfin. Elle voulait mourir.

**BONUS 24**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il pleuvait, et en cette journée, tout s'était arrêté. Le ciel avait tout de même gardé son teint gris, mais les habitants de la ville en ressentaient un certain soulagement. Un homme chauve, accompagné de trois garçons ainsi que [nombre] filles, marchait lentement sur un chemin de gravier. Ils étaient tous vêtu de noir et il n'y avait aucun signe de joie sur leur visage. Ce n'était pas à un mariage qu'ils se dirigeaient. Le chauve devançait les autres et, plus loin derrière eux, une certaine masse de gens les suivait. Leurs familles, proches et amis.. Tous suivaient ce petit sentier de forêt à un rythme lent. Au bout de celui-ci, on y trouvait une ouverture d'une clôture macabre. Lorsque les premiers arrivèrent au bout, ils passèrent le portail et les autres suivirent. Ce cimetière n'était pas inconnu pour plusieurs d'entre eux. En effet, ils avaient pour certains, déjà perdu un proche et avait du s'y rendre pour faire leurs adieux à cette personne. Aujourd'hui, cette scène devait rejouer dans leur tête, puisque ce qui se passait en cette triste journée était sûrement très similaire à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu.

\- Ils sont maintenant heureux, dit Jeff. Ils sont heureux d'être enfin ensemble, au paradis.

FIN


End file.
